


The Descent To Hell...

by UnfortunatelyDisastrous



Series: The Hell Series [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe, Alternate universe - Mafia, Angst, Businessmen, Coming Out, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Forced Outing, Gay Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Like really slow, M/M, Mafia AU, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Slow Build, Some Fluff, but the hints are there, it starts off super chill, no beta we die like men, some stuff goes down, then boom problems, this is a longer fit than I thought, vaguely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelyDisastrous/pseuds/UnfortunatelyDisastrous
Summary: Alec Lightwood is suffering under the weight of the world. He's on his way to inheriting the family business and desperately trying to keep his siblings safe.Magnus Bane is looking for some light in his life. He's the son of a mafia boss, not that anyone knows that, when a civilian catches his eye for the first time in years.Will they pull each other out of their descents to hell or will they fall down together?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: The Hell Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783240
Comments: 15
Kudos: 125





	1. Chapter 1

[ALEC POV]

His feet slapped against the concrete as he jogged across the little bridge. The rhythmic footfalls were comforting on his morning run, but it was the crisp air that always managed to clear his mind. It was still a little dark out but that was typical of December mornings. His feet carried him off the path towards the small woods in the park as he is headed towards his favourite spot in the whole damn city.

Alec wasn’t much of a fan of New York City’s hustle and bustle, but early mornings always seemed quieter, and Alec could really use the peace to distract him from his family.

Scratch that, his parents.

Alec loved his younger sister, Isabelle, dearly, with her kind heart, open mind and fierce protectiveness. But they were Lightwoods. As in The Lightwoods™. Robert and Maryse Lightwood. The human embodiments of thunder and lightning. Strict and not entirely fair.

New York’s royalty. And Alec was supposed to take over as head of the company – head of the family – someday. Alec had been trained for this reality; his upbringing had been… unconventional but tailored to the life of a Lightwood. Alec knew what was expected of him, and Alec always delivered.

He came to a stop as he reached his destination; a ledge just about large enough for two people comfortably and sheltered from an outsider’s view by a wizened, old willow tree. The spot overlooked a glittering lake, which was surrounded by drooping trees of an ethereal nature. His little paradise. Alec basked in the quiet serenity for some time inhaling the morning air deeply. Alec finally breathed out in complete relaxation.

As if on cue Alec’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket. Alec sucked a breath in. There went his peaceful morning. He pulled it out to reveal the caller ID: Robert Lightwood.

His father’s familiar, cold command came down the phone, instructing him to be punctual to a family brunch with some potential business partners.

Alec took one last look at the utopia before he turned homeward – it seemed his quiet morning had come to a close.

[MAGNUS POV]

A blaring ringtone cut through his blurry morning haze as groaned once loudly before searching for the offending device.

“Who on earth is calling at this ungodly hour?” He managed, though his voice sounded gravelly and his throat felt like sandpaper.

“Magnus, it’s almost midday,” came Catarina’s cheerful reply.

Magnus was suddenly aware of his pounding head in addition to his desert-dry throat.

Catarina took his silence as a cue to continue. “You promised you’d meet Luke and I for lunch in an hour, so wake the hell up sleepy-pants.”

Magnus muttered some assurances half-heartedly before spotting his saviour. “Thank God!” He dropped the phone, hit speakerphone and desperately reached for the cool-looking glass of water sitting on his bedside table.

“You’d better take some aspirin with that, Mags. Luke’s gonna kill you if you show up hung-over to our weekly lunch again.” Catarina sounded insultingly amused at his predicament.

Finally coming up for air, Magnus noticed a post-it note stuck by water to the bottom of the glass.

Thanks for last night.

I’m game for a repeat if you are.

xx

\- 3479408271

Magnus smiled momentarily at stranger’s kind naivety before crumpling the paper up and tossing it in the wastebasket.

“You could even bring your boy toy from last night,” cuts through Catarina’s teasing voice.

Magnus sighed dramatically before claiming, “They’re called ‘One Night Stands’ for a reason, Cat.” And before she could say anything else, “I’ll see you in an hour, byeeeee!” Hanging up before the lecture could begin.

Magnus reached a hand up to massage his splitting temples. Cat was right about one thing; he needed some aspirin.

[MAGNUS POV]

“Look what the cat dragged in,” called Luke’s unamused drawl.

“Nice to see you too,” Magnus grumbled.

Luke was a tall man with broad shoulders and chocolate skin, dwarfing Catarina’s comparatively smaller stature. Luke was a high-ranking officer of the New York Police Department, while Catarina worked with Magnus at Bane. They had been married a few years now and made Magnus an Uncle by adopting his adorable little niece Madzie. She gave Luke a light punch.

“Give him a break, he’s a young, single man with no kids,” Catarina defended him with a smile, “And he still managed to look as fabulous as normal.”

“Damn right!” Magnus managed a small smile at that. Fashion was an art, and Magnus prided himself on being a literal Picasso.

It was Magnus’ mission to bring fashion to the clueless and break society’s stereotypes. His father, Asmodeus Bane, had made his living on selling sin, but fashion was Magnus’ weapon of choice. He knew in a modern society, the best way to cause scandal was to appear one with his sexuality. Asmodeus was slowly giving him more responsibility, allowing him took take over the galleries, become more involved in the club scenes, and, most importantly, release his first fashion line under the Bane name. They weren’t exactly close, and this was the only chance Asmodeus was giving him. Magnus would be damned if he didn’t succeed.

“Well I can’t argue there,” Luke conceded.

“So, tell me all about your wild ride last night… or was someone else doing the riding?”

“Okay,” Magnus jumped from his seat. “As nice as this is, I need coffee before I throw up.”

They just laughed at their old friend as Magnus went to order himself a latte. By the time Magnus returned, Luke and Cat were talking animatedly.

“What did I miss?” He asked.

“You remember my step-daughter, Clary?” Luke ventured.

“How could I forget? Biscuit is a joy.”

“It’s her twenty-first birthday tomorrow and I was hoping you could join us at the party.”

“You just want me to bring the cake, don’t you?”

Catarina giggled, while Luke looked sheepish. “Maybe.”

“Fine, only for dear Clary.”

“You’re the best, Mags.” Luke sighed, relieved.

“Now,” Cat began, “You’re not avoiding it this time. What happened with you and Blondie last night?”

Magnus took a long drink from his cup, it seemed he wasn’t avoiding the interrogation this time.


	2. Chapter 2

[ALEC POV]

Alec was running late and Jace was going to kill him.

He had been on an errand for their father, but it seemed he had lost track of time. Alec cursed New York traffic once again as he checked his watch. He only hoped this would count as fashionably late.

Jace was apparently seeing a nice red head, who was turning 21 today, and Alec and Izzy had been invited to her party as an opportunity to meet her. Normally, Alec would be unconcerned with meeting Jace’s latest conquest, but Jace seemed serious about this girl. Alec was only mildly jealous that, as the younger Lightwood, he was able to date freely.

When at last Alec reached the apartment, he was greeted by Jace’s harsh glare.

“Nice of you to make it, bro,” Jace managed through his teeth.

“I’m-really-sorry-I’m-late, I-lost-track-of-time-and-then-there-was-traffic-and…”

“You know how much this means to me Alec; I swear to the Angel I –”

He was interrupted by the cheerful voice of a redhead, who Alec surmised to be Clary.

“JACE! And you must be Alec. I’m Clary, I’ve heard so much about you,” As she went straight in for a hug.

She was pretty with her genuine smile and a bright, blue, frilled dress. A little abrasive and overly sunny for Alec’s tastes, but she seemed nice enough.

Alec returned the hug somewhat awkwardly – he wasn’t the biggest fan of physical contact, but he managed a smile, nonetheless.

“I could say the same about you,” Alec replied lightly.

“All good things I hope,” she countered cheekily.

“These are for you,” Alec held out the flowers and neatly wrapped gift.

“Oh, thank you so much, you really shouldn’t have. I’ll just put these away. Do make yourself at home Alec. Jace, come with me?” And with that, they both disappeared into the crowd, giving Alec his first opportunity to observe the small party.

The apartment itself was modest and slightly bohemian in style. Observing the art covering on the walls, Alec recalled that Clary was an art student. The party itself had a moderate crowd of varying ages and a makeshift bar set up on the other side of the room. Alec ignored the tightening in his chest and forced himself to remain calm. He spotted Izzy chatting to a dark-haired guy at the bar and decided to say hello (and maybe get a drink or four; crowds made him nervous.)

“Hey Iz.”

“Oh, hi Alec,” she said as they both turned to look at him. “Simon, this is my brother, Alec, Alec this is Clary’s best friend Simon.”

“Nice to meet you Alec,” Simon offered accompanied by an awkward half wave. Alec sympathised.

Before the tension could grow, Simon continued, “Would you like a drink? Isabelle was just telling me about this music festival in Chicago – I’m a musician by the way.” He was clearly rambling, but he’d managed to break the ice, so Alec gratefully accepted the olive branch and settled in for the evening.

Later, Alec’s talking to a girl, Maia he thinks, about one of his classes at college, when the doors burst wide open for someone who was apparently even later than Alec. The man held a large three-tiered cake as he dramatically stepped through the doors.

“SORRY I’M LATE, BUT I BROUGHT CAKE!!!”

“MAGNUS!” Came Clary’s replying squeal.

“Happy Birthday, Biscuit,” They exchanged a hug once he finally set the cake down, giving Alec his first good look at the man, and holy shit was he one good-looking man.

Dark kohl and wicked eyeliner framed his striking golden eyes. As well as perfectly shaped lips and high cheekbones. And damn, that was just his face. His hair was artfully tousled, dark with stylish red highlights. His clothes were flamboyant, and more fashion forward than Alec would ever be able to understand. Tight red leather pants and a silk, black button up. Black heeled boots and red suit jacket with swirling designs and black lapels. The ensemble out classed everyone there but the man, Magnus, seemed to be aware and proud of this fact.

Alec looked away quickly and shook his head. Where did that come from? It was time for another drink.

[MAGNUS POV]

“I’m so glad you could make it, Magnus,” beamed Clary.

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, biscuit,” Magnus replied with a smile. “Now, I’m hoping you’ll make an exception and open this now…” He said conjuring a small purple box from his jacket pocket.

Clary took it with an excited grin before gasping at the contents of the box. One of Magnus’ more bohemian jewellery pieces, the chunky, silver chain was paired with a large blue topaz pendant shaped like an eye.

“It’s gorgeous, Magnus,” She breathed. “Would you tell me about it?”

“It’s a topaz, the December birthstone, if I remember correctly. It’s quite rare to find the blue colour naturally. The ancient Greeks and Romans thought it was a symbol of love and had great physic healing power.”

“I love it Magnus, is it from your line?” Magnus’ pride was stroked by the look of entrancement on her face.

“No, custom for you, my dear.” At that, Magnus was suddenly engulfed in another hug. When she finally let go, he clasped it round her neck among the wild assembly of beads and feathers of her other jewellery.

“Ooh, Mags you should meet my boyfriend, Jace, he’s around here somewhere.”

“I think I’ll take you up on that offer in a bit; but for now, I am in dire need of a drink.”

Clary rolled her eyes good-naturedly. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Of course,” Magnus indulged before heading to the bar. He had been late for a reason, after all – a migraine inducing meeting with potential contractors for his new building. He wanted a grand opening in time for Autumn, which was admittedly soon, but that wasn’t Magnus’ problem – he had people for that. Anyway, Magnus was sure they were all incompetent fools and Magnus was going to need something strong to wipe away the memory of their stupidity.

Before Magnus even reached the bar though, he was stopped in his tracks by a glorious arse pointing in his direction. Simple, black jeans (a fashion safety net, in Magnus’ humble opinion) were stretched over said magnificent arse as the guy leaned over the bar to place his order. Unfortunately, the man’s posture seemed tense and his face masked carefully devoid of emotion.

Never one to stray from a challenge, Magnus strode over with renewed vigour. He ordered his cocktail, standing clearly too close to Tall, Dark and Handsome to be necessary.

“Hello there, I’m Magnus Bane, and you are?”

The man blinked, caught off-guard. Magnus took the opportunity to fully check him out as unsubtly as possible.

The jeans were paired with an offensive, faux-denim button up and some horrifying, brown loafers. But atrocious fashion sense aside, the man was stunning. Clear, blue eyes peering out from thick dark lashes, a jawline to die for, and soft pink lips with an angelic Cupid’s bow. His raven hair was sexily mussed up – most likely unintentional, but effective, nonetheless.

“Er, hi. I – uh – I’m Alec… Lightwood, that is.”

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Magnus recognised the name Lightwood, but he was more concerned with that adorably flustered response. The man’s façade came crashing down momentarily – his shoulders drew up, eyes clouded with a mix of confusion and joy and… apprehension. And, by the Angel, that wasn’t mentioning the small, but earth-shattering smile.

Unfortunately for Magnus, the reaction did not last. Almost instantly after his slip up, the man, pardon Alec, recollected himself and slid the mask of aloof disinterest back into place.

_‘Playing hard to get, huh? I like a challenge…”_ Magnus thought.

“I don’t believe we’ve met, but I’d certainly love to rectify that.” Magnus decided for straight forward.

“Um, sure.” Alec’s eyes were still fixed on his drink.

Magnus tried again. “And maybe after a few drinks, we could get to know more of each other.”

“Sounds great, but I should really say hello to a friend. I’ll see you around, I guess.”

Magnus mentally face-palmed. _‘Ah, he’s not playing with me. He’s actually oblivious, how sweet. Or perhaps he’s straight. Wouldn’t that be a shame?’_ Magnus was determined not to let Alec get away that easily. He decided to switch tactics.

“How is it you know Clary, then?” Common ground would hopefully be a good way to start.

Luckily, Alec took the olive branch. “She’s dating my brother, Jace.”

“Ah,” Magnus nodded, “I’ve been told I should meet him, care to introduce me?”

“Sure thing.” Alec began leading him across the room. “He’s wild though, so be warned.” Alec lips quirked in a knowing fashion.

“Oh yeah, in what way?”

“He’s what my parents call an adventurous soul. I just call him an insufferable brat.” That elicited an amused snort out of Magnus. “Annoyingly blunt. Irritatingly competitive. Loves outdoors. Apparently, he met Clary out on a hiking trip, actually.”

“What about you?”

“I’m more of a quiet place kind of guy, doesn’t matter whether it’s indoors or outside.”

“Really? I was betting that you’re a sports guy. Your physique suggests swimming maybe.” Magnus went for leap on that one.

“Er, I swam back in high school. Played football too. These days I box and dabble in some martial arts. What about you? Any hobbies?”

“Yoga and shopping. It’s good for the soul.” Alec actually laughed at that. Point Magnus. “But really, fashion and music are loves of mine.”

“Aren’t they also work?” Magnus looked up sharply at Alec, who seemed to regret letting slip that he knew who Magnus was. Magnus and his father were well-known for being scandalous – media attention was just part of being a Bane. They both hesitated as they walked.

Magnus tried for casual. “I see my reputation precedes me. Don’t believe everything you read, firstly. And secondly, I suppose it’s true they don’t quite count as hobbies. I’ll have to change my answer to… watching shitty Romcoms just to make fun of them.”

Alec’s face remained unchanged, but his eyes flickered in pleasant surprise.

“What?” Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, nothing. I just used to do that with my sister is all.” Magnus knew he had hit the jackpot. Alec wasn’t about to shake him now.

[ALEC POV]

“Hey Magnus, it’s getting pretty late so I’m thinking of heading home.”

The party had wound down by now and Alec was surprised at how long he had stayed actually. His regular routine at social events was to do the rounds of meeting people, have a few drinks and get the hell out as early as politely possible. But somehow, Alec had felt strangely comfortable.

Magnus seemed somewhat disappointed at his words, causing Alec to have a strange feeling in his stomach. Alec wasn’t sure why the billionaire playboy was so interested in him.

Before Alec realised what he was doing, he blurted out, “But we should hang out some time. Mind if I get your number?”

_‘Ok, where the hell had that come from?’_ Alec thought. Alec wasn’t in the habit of making friends or voluntarily agreeing to spend time with relative strangers.

But the look on Magnus’ face was worth it as he held his hand out for Alec’s phone. He typed in his number before handing the phone back. “There, now you can call me.”

Alec forced himself not to laugh nervously.

“Anyway, I think you’re right after all Alexander, it is pretty late. May I walk you out?” Magnus asked.

“Sure.”

After some quick goodbyes they left the apartment, standing in comfortable silence.

Until, “Let me give you a ride home.” Came Magnus’ voice. It didn’t sound like an offer.

“I’ll be fine with a taxi, Magnus, no need.” Alec tried to reason but Magnus was having none of it.

“No, I insist it’s too dangerous for pretty guys like you to be roaming the streets at this hour.”

“As much as I’d love to I really can’t.” Fuck, the disappointed face again. “But I’ll call you sometime, okay?” There’s that smile.

When Alec finally got home that night, he couldn’t help but smile to himself – he knew there was no way he’d actually call Magnus, but he had been good company and a little part of Alec longed to see that smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They meet at last. :)
> 
> Let me know what you think, I thrive on feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

[ALEC POV]

Alec breathed out harshly as the fist collided with his stomach.

“Come on man, this is too easy.”

Pain exploded from his abdomen, causing Alec to breathe in hard, shallow gasps. His opponent’s face was stormy with concentration, but Alec didn’t plan on going down that easily. He steeled himself for the next attack, trying to remain cool-headed. He caught the next punch and landed a kick on his opponent’s chest.

“So are you. You seem distracted Jace.”

Jace’s recovery time was quicker than Alec expected. He flashed a savage smile, a predatory glint in his eye, “We’ll see about that.”

Alec could hear his father’s voice in his mind, screaming a thousand lessons of advice learned the hard way. But Alec was paralysed as Jace went for his stomach, flipping Alec over his shoulder. Alec crashed against the mat; all the wind knocked out of his lungs. His vision was hazy, but he could make out Jace staring down at him, the picture of grim satisfaction.

Alec only grinned wider as adrenaline coursed through his body – it had been too long since he had a good fight, and Alec relished in the brutality. They were both covered in sweat, a tangle of cunning grace. The impact of his fall only spurred Alec on, and a moment of clarity washed over him.

Jace had a gaping mistake in his stance; an unsteady base that would be his downfall against any true enemy. Alec let instinct take over as he swept at Jace’s legs, causing his brother to topple to the ground beside him. Alec then kicked out at Jace to buy himself a few more seconds. While Jace was still trying to get his bearings, Alec pinned him against the mat with practiced accuracy.

“You were saying.” Alec said smugly.

“Not. Done. Yet.” Jace wheezed out before he pushed his arms out, knocking Alec off-balance. Alec cursed his own lack of foresight as they grappled on the mat for a few seconds. At last, Alec gained enough leverage to swing his legs around, trapping Jace in a headlock between his thighs.

“What’s got you so off your game?” Alec taunted, “Has your little girlfriend turned you into her lapdog or something?”

Jace reached out and pulled Alec’s supporting arm out from under him, causing his legs to release Jace as he crashed face first into the mat. Jace used the split second to pin Alec’s body and twist his arm up his back. There were no cards left for Alec to play.

“Checkmate.” Jace sang.

Alec slumped in pain before admitting defeat. He tapped the mat twice in surrender.

Jace released him and they both took a few moments to catch their breaths. Jace got up first and offered a hand to Alec, helping him up. “Man, those middle school insults were too scathing for me to handle. My girlfriend, really?” He chuckled.

“Ha ha. Very funny.” Alec rolled his eyes. “Anyway, wanna go another round?”

Alec couldn’t get enough of the burning high, which always accompanied a good fight. Alec loved the adrenaline rushing through his body and the buzzing of energy just under his skin. He adored the aching muscles still straining as he pushed and pushed at his limits. Alec was acutely aware of the regret he would feel once the high wore off, but for now he relished in the burning muscles, blossoming bruises and insistent throbbing of his jaw.

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Fuck off. You up for round 2, or not?”

“It’s probably closer to round 5 today. But actually, I’ve gotta get ready to go out shopping with Clary and that guy, Magnus. Something about him being her fashion Guru. Anyway, they’ll be here soon.”

_‘Magnus Bane.’_ His brain supplied. Instead Alec replied, “And you said you weren’t her puppy dog. Since when do you like shopping?”

“I’m so impressed; that was hilarious,” Jace deadpanned before turning. “I’m gonna hit the showers, you should too, ya stinky mess.”

“Feeling the love, bro.”

“Bro?”

They both laughed. “Nah, I’m gonna train for a few more hours.”

“Suit yourself, just don’t overdo it.”

Alec could safely say he was able to beat Jace easily when there were weapons involved, but Jace always seemed to best him in hand-to-hand combat, even on a bad day. Alec cursed his own failings once again. He was a soldier at heart, trained from before he could remember. But what sort of fighter would he be, if he couldn’t even beat his own brother?

Alec reached for the tape and gauze to wrap up his hands. It was time to punch out some jealousy.

[MAGNUS POV]

“Thanks again, for agreeing to come out with me today. I have to look good for your party. And who better to help me than the ultimate fashion sensei himself.”

Magnus mock bowed with an exaggerated flourish as Clary giggled. They made their way through up to the penthouse apartment where the Lightwoods lived.

“Where are we going?” Magnus asked as they came to a set of doors.

“Jace said he was sparring with Alec in the training room. Knowing him he’s probably still there and not even ready to leave yet.”

Clary led the way into a home gym with equipment littered across the space and a large open area, which appeared to be for sparring. But what really caught his eye was one shirtless Alec Lightwood sexily hitting a punching bag in a show of raw masculine energy. Sweat covered the expanse of unblemished golden skin, his back and arms rippling with muscle. Magnus licked his lips.

“Hey Alec, where’s Jace?” Came Clary’s voice, cutting through the air.

Alec whipped around suddenly, eyes sharp and mouth set in a firm line. He seemed like an animal ready to pounce on its prey.

Then, he seemed to realise who was in front of him, and his whole body relaxed to the centred disinterest Magnus was coming to realise was his signature. He leaned with one outstretched arm against the post to steady himself before answering in a clipped tone, “Went to shower about ten minutes ago.”

Clary turned to Magnus, “Wait right here, I’ll go grab him.”

Then it was just Magnus and Alec and Alec’ delicious abs.

Magnus let out a breath and tried to recollect himself. _‘Play it cool. Play it cool.’_ He thought before saying aloud, “Long time, no see, Alec.”

“We saw each other three days ago.” Alec frowned.

“You never called me.”

Alec’s eyes widened for a split second before returning to ‘normal’. “Yeah, my schedule’s pretty hectic.”

Magnus tried to backtrack. “So, boxing huh? I kinda thought you were kidding.”

Alec nodded. “I find it’s good for discipline and self-control.”

“I bet it’s also nice to get out your aggressions.” Magnus guessed.

Only then did Alec turn to look at him with a look he couldn’t discern. “Yeah, how’d you guess?”

“Well, I don’t have any siblings, but I imagine it’s stressful – family always is. And Jace seems particularly competitive.”

Magnus almost thought he saw a smile. It was proving harder to get reactions out of a fully sober Alec.

“You have no idea.”

Magnus decided to go for a bigger step before he lost his nerve. “So, I’m having my birthday soiree on the 8th. Clary and your siblings have already agreed to come. I’d love to see you there too.”

Alec just stared at him, thinking, but before he could respond, Clary and Jace burst into the room.

“Okay! Let’s go, shall we?” She exclaimed, linking arms with both Jace and Magnus. She dragged them both out of the room, giving Alec a brief goodbye.

Magnus looked back over his shoulder at Alec, who was still standing stoically, “Expect a formal invite!”

[MAGNUS POV]

“Izzy! Over here!” Jace called across the shop, obliviously to the nasty glares from the shop assistants at his volume. He waved over a short but slender, young woman with an uncanny resemblance to Alec.

“Magnus you know my sister, Isabelle.”

“Yes, we met the other day. Magnus, right?” She smiled. Magnus merely nodded and returned the smile.

She had long raven hair falling in waves down her back. Similar facial features to that of Alec; with her heavy eyebrows and pronounced cupid’s brow, but her eyes were a rich chocolate instead of Alec’s piercing blue. In short, she was almost as beautiful as her brother.

Jace on the other hand, looked nothing like them with his stocky frame, blond hair and golden eyes. He was the light to their dark. Magnus wondered not for the first time what the Lightwood parents looked like, making a mental note to do his homework on the Lightwood family later.

With that, they began their crusade. Magnus had a lot of fun styling Clary in all her eccentricity, but his favourite was helping Isabelle. Not only was her style daring and sexy, but her complexion was so similar to Alec’s, that Magnus was able to gain an arsenal of information he would so love to update Alec’s wardrobe with – face shape, skin tone, body type, complimentary colours, and a whole wealth of inspiration. He did love to pamper his lovers, well, future lover in Alec’s case.

Magnus and the girls were helping Jace pick out some jeans when he pulled out a black pair of skinny jeans.

Clary saw them and gushed, “Ooh those would suit Alec with his whole dark, angst thing.”

Magnus was struck by the thought of Alec in skinny jeans. “Yeah, you’re right, Clary. Perhaps we should take him shopping with us next time.”

Izzy giggled before saying, “Good luck with that, Alec never goes shopping and never wears anything that tight. Or any colour for that matter.”

Jace chuckled along with her, looking at Clary, “Yeah, that navy denim from your party was the first non-black item of clothing I think I’ve seen him wear in years.”

“Hey, that’s not true,” Izzy mock-defended, “He sometimes ventures into grey tones.”

“What?” Magnus exclaimed. “That is a fashion tragedy – a guy with his body should do the world the courtesy of showing it off.”

Magnus noticed Isabelle and Clary looking at each other out of the corner of his eye.

Jace continued unaware, “There’s no way Alec would even agree to go shopping with you guys anyway. He’s more of the ‘walk in, buy the first pair of pants he sees and then walk out’ kind of guy. Not the ‘spend hours looking at things you didn’t even plan to get’ kind of guy.” He said lightly looking at Magnus.

“I don’t think Alec likes me, you know.” Clary said.

“Alec doesn’t like anyone.” Jace replied not missing a beat.

Isabelle shot him a look before assuring, “What Jace means to say is that it takes a long time for Alec to warm up to people. He’s a closed off kind of guy but you can’t let it phase you.” Magnus stored that information away under the rapidly growing Alec Lightwood file in his head. Clary seemed to notice his interest.

“Hey Jace, would you mind getting me a drink from the café next door?” Clary asked. Magnus couldn’t help but feel suspicious.

“No problem. Anyone else want anything?”

As soon as Jace left, the girls turned on Magnus, looking like hungry vultures. Magnus didn’t let any discomfort show as he merely tilted his head, inclining them to speak.

“So, Magnus…” Isabelle began, “You seem to have an interest in my brother. Care to tell me why?”

“Alexander seems like an interesting guy is all,” Magnus replied nonchalantly as he perused the racks.

“What were you talking about in the training room? You said something about an invite when we were leaving.” Clary questioned. This was starting to feel like an interrogation.

“Just talking.” He said too quickly. Sighing caught, he added, “And I invited him to my soirée – I wanted the full set of Lightwood siblings to be there.”

They exchanged a glance.

“Look,” Isabelle looked serious, “It’s not my place and I really shouldn’t be saying anything to you, but my brother is super committed to his work and his family, so he literally never lets himself have fun.”

Magnus nodded along but he truthfully thought it was too early to tell what he really wanted from Alexander.

She continued, this time more threatening, “I think you’d be a good influence on him… But, if you hurt him, you die.” Magnus gulped at the terrifying expression of pure coldness on her face. Then she turned and went back to searching the aisles. Clary and Magnus glanced at each other with twin looks of paralysed fear. It seemed the Lightwoods were a force to be reckoned with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Walk, walk, fashion baby...  
> Also, a fight scene - gotta love 'em.
> 
> We're finally getting somewhere with Malec!
> 
> Let me know what you think so far. xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> Mentions of rape and nonconsensual drug use.  
> Just a tiny bit at the end, nothing explicit.

[ALEC POV]

The office was silent other than the steady stream of typing and rhythmic breathing. The artificial light was uncomfortably bright against the darkening sky. Most people had gone home by now, so the building was only occupied by the sole figure of Alec Lightwood hunched over the glowing screen. A mug of cold coffee sat beside him at his desk as he typed up the review of a business deal from earlier that today. Alec knew his father would cremate him if he didn’t document the interaction, as with all important clients, and he would be royally screwed if he didn’t meet the deadline.

The whoosh of the sent email was accompanied by Alec’s sigh of relief as he sat back in his chair. Alec was looking forward to some possible peace and quiet after a long day’s work.

However, it seemed the universe hated him and had other plans, as the phone rang sharply through the room.

Sighing, he reached over and accepted the call. “Hello, this is Alexander Lightwood speaking on behalf of Lightwood and Co.”

“Calm down, it’s me Izzy. Why the hell weren’t you answering your phone? And why are you at work?”

“I put it on silent so that I could get this report in for Dad.”

“You need to stop letting him walk all over you.” Alec stopped himself from replying with any biting remarks and took a breath. She continued, “Anyway, you have to get your butt over to my place so you can get ready or we’ll be late.”

“Late to what?” Alec was sure there weren’t any official galas or dinners he had to go to.

“Magnus’ Birthday Party!”

“Magnus… Bane…?” Alec wanted to make sure he hadn’t misheard.

“Duh. Now hurry up. I have three suits for you to choose from.” Alec was almost smiled at that – he always appreciated it when Izzy saved him from the struggle of picking out suitable and fashionable outfits.

“Er, actually Iz, I wasn’t planning to go to that.”

“What? Why not?” She sounded appalled. Alec could imagine the look of disappointment on her face.

“Look, Iz. Social events are your thing. You know how much I hate them. Clary’s party was one thing, but this will be different, and you know it.”

She did know. She knew that he got nervous around big crowds. She knew that he hated talking to too many people. She knew that he never knew what to say and that social cues were a mystery to him. She knew that he could never face them without a drink or too.

“Come on, Alec. Stop being such a buzz kill – you’ve gotta learn how to have fun.”

Alec swallowed hard and ignored the feeling that he was about to lose his lunch. “Fine. I’ll be at yours in a half hour.”

[ALEC POV]

The celebration assaulted his senses from all sides.

The hall itself was extravagant with its architecture, inspired by Ancient Greece as far as Alec could figure – beautiful marble, towering archways, prestigious sculptures and the gorgeous domed ceiling. Then there were the decorations; the entire room was made to look like garden of sorts with ivy crawling up the walls and flowers blooming, not just in bouquets, but also up on the ceiling. A large bar sat on the right side of the hall, serving complicated and exotic-looking cocktails. The room was barely lit so it seemed sensuous and mysterious, like a tasteful club. Music blasted through speakers, some top-40 hit that Alec didn’t recognise. A stage lay opposite the bar, full of performers painted like statues. There must have been hundreds of people dancing on the accompanying dancefloor. Alec’s heart rate quickened at the sight.

The guest of honour, Magnus Bane could be spotted dead centre. He was lounging on a loveseat in an enclosed indoor, balcony overlooking the party, and surrounded by New York’s party elite. He reminded Alec of a Pharaoh seated at his throne, pampered and decked in jewels.

All in all, the soiree was exactly what the invite had promised: _‘A night of debauchery to remember.’_ Alec knew all about the Bane family – his parents saw it as a necessity to know who’s who in New York. The Bane name was already synonymous with scandal, known for the escapades of both the father and the son. Alec saw this event for what it was – a smart move on the chessboard of business. It was the beginning of December, just before the family Christmas holidays, also known as the perfect opportunity to open the holiday clubbing season and draw attention to the Bane brand while people were buying gifts.

While the Banes had talent, dominating the arts industries (clubs, performance, art, music and fashion), they counted on the sinful and unseemly to maintain the public attention. And boy, did they deliver.

The event screamed Magnus with all its being, oozing sex-appeal out of its every pore, and Alec was thoroughly overwhelmed. Isabelle on the other hand looked like she had just walked into heaven. They both stood entranced for a few seconds, taking it all in. Alec breathed deeply, trying to steady his pulse.

“I’m gonna go grab a drink,” Alec breathed.

“I’ll come with you,” She said distractedly, staring longingly at the dance floor despite her words.

He looked her in the eyes. “Go. Have fun and dance, I’ll be fine. Just check in later, okay?”

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek before darting into the think of the crowd, leaving Alec alone. He didn’t understand the appeal of being surrounded by writhing sweaty bodies, but he knew he wanted her to have fun, even if he didn’t.

Looking out at the crowds, Alec had never felt so out of his depth in his life. Breathing deeply again, Alec decided the bar was a good place to start. After, dropping the gift Isabelle had brought (labelled as from the two of them) with an offering member of staff, he made his way across the room.

When he arrived, Alec was surprised to find that he recognised the bartender.

“Hey, it’s Maia, right? I’m Alec. I think we met at Clary’s party the other day.”

She looked surprised as recognition dawned in her eyes. “Oh yeah, I remember you.” She studied him for a second before offering him a small smile and continuing, “You look even more uncomfortable here than you did there. I’m gonna go out on limb and recommend either a Martini or a Zombie. They look fancy but they are also helpfully strong enough to take off the edge.”

“Both. How about both.”

She laughed, “Coming right up.”

Over the course of his drinks Maia attempted to cheer him up in between serving customers by making up fake, tragic stories about the people at the party.

“The man in the orange shirt,” She called.

“Midlife crisis. His wife left him for his sister and now he has a Lamborghini in the exact same shade of orange as his shirt.” He responded with mock seriousness. Then he began to search the crowd for the next victim. “Your turn, the women in the pink hat.”

“Major daddy issues. In reality she hates that pink hat, but her dear old dad hates it even more than she does. It’s phase one of her retaliation.”

“Retaliation for what?”

“Revenge on her father since he cut her allowance and made her miss her trip to Ibiza last Summer.”

They both quirked small smiles, trying to maintain a serious front and avoid drawing attention to Maia’s unprofessional behaviour.

“Thanks for doing this by the way.” Alec felt suitably buzzed with the alcohol in his system, and Maia had succeeded in making him feel a lot calmer.

“No problem. I get bored at these things anyway,” she replied. “And, besides, I’m just counting on the huge ass tip your about to give me,” She said holding out her hand.

Alec rolled his eyes at her, but he did hand her a generous tip.

She hesitated for a moment before grabbing a napkin, scrawling something on it and handing it to Alec. “Here’s my number, in case you need a friend to bitch with at one of these things in future.” Alec took it, relinquishing a grateful smile.

At some point, he spotted Isabelle on the dance floor. She was sweaty and her hair was slightly mussed up, but she seemed to be enjoying herself.

Then Alec turned back around only to have a face-full of Magnus Bane, himself.

Alec subtly leaned back trying not to let his shock show on his face. “Er, hey. Happy Birthday!”

The man smirked, eyes twinkling. “Thank you, Alexander.” By the angel, he was unfairly gorgeous. Alec was definitely drooling.

Attempting to salvage the situation, Alec cleared his throat. “This is, uh, a great party. Very… big and, um, loud.”

Alec felt Magnus’ hand on the small of his back. Alec found the gesture confusing but comforting, nonetheless.

“’I like large parties. They're so intimate. At small parties there isn't any privacy.’”

Alec raised his eyebrows. “The Great Gatsby?”

If possible, Magnus’ smirk widened. “Yes, I rather agree with the sentiment. Do you?”

Alec thought for a moment, fighting through the pleasant fog the alcohol had settled in his mind. “I think I do. Although, it’s much harder to hear what people are saying.”

The gleam in Magnus’ eye told Alec that the man had been angling for that answer. He looked like the cat that had just got the cream. “Would you like to speak somewhere more privately then?”

Against his better judgement, Alec found himself nodding in response. They left the party and Magnus led Alec up a flight of stairs to a small, secluded balcony away from the main party, all the while his hand remained on the small of Alec’s back. The view from the balcony was beautiful – New York City in all its nightly glory. The music could still be heard but it sounded muffled from here.

“I wanted thank you personally for coming. I’ve heard this isn’t really your scene and I really appreci-”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re right, this isn’t my comfort zone, but I wanted to be here.” The ‘for you’ was unsaid but he thought Magnus caught it. It was true Alec hadn’t originally wanted to come, but he found that he wasn’t lying, and he was having more fun than he originally thought. 

Later Alec would blame the alcohol for making him brave. “Why do you throw so many parties?” Alec couldn’t help his curiosity.

Magnus smiled softly. “Believe it or not, I actually didn’t like these parties at first. They were just work and appearances for a long time before I actually started to enjoy them. Now though, I think of them as an escape, a chance to play the character of the ‘Playboy Prince of Sin and Seduction’, who doesn’t care about anything other than enjoying the present.”

Somehow, that sounded familiar. “That’s quite a title. Where do I know it from?”

“It’s from the Times when I first broke onto the scene as part of my father’s company. It was the day I got inducted into the ‘Bane’ brand. I think it’s rather flattering.” He paused for a second before adding, “It can be quite exhausting though sometimes. You know, all the expectations.”

Alec knew Magnus was fishing for information about his home life, but he had never related to something more. “I know what you mean, my parents take strict to a whole new level.”

“Oh, yeah? The Golden Boy act a bit much sometimes?”

“No, Jace is the Golden Boy, I’m just the responsible one. I take the path of least resistance when it comes to my parents.”

They stood in companionable silence for a while staring out at the city at their feet and basking in the cool night air. It was nice to know someone else experienced the same constant scrutiny of the press and parents.

After a while, Magnus turned to Alec. “I love this song.”

Alec listened for a second, it sounded like all the others to him, but he let out a sound in agreement.

Magnus stepped away from the rail and held out a hand dramatically. “May I have this dance Mr Lightwood?”

He looked ridiculous and stupid and Alec almost laughed. “I don’t dance Magnus. I don’t have any rhythm.”

“No excuses Alexander.” He grasped Alec’s hand and pulled him closer. Alec came crashing against him ungracefully, earning himself a small chuckle. Magnus then determinedly began arranging their hands in what Alec assumed to be the position for a waltz. Magnus slowly swayed them from side to side, a sweet smile on his face. They probably looked weird slow dancing to some fast club mix, but Magnus didn’t seem to care. Alec found himself lost himself in the soft movement, secretly enjoying the warmth of Magnus’ body pressed against him. Alec marvelled at how much he had needed this – he felt more at ease in this moment than he had been all night.

As the song changed to another, their dance became more exaggerated. The moves evolved to new levels of ridiculous with twirls, dips and a running man or two. Alec gave in and laughed harder than he in weeks. When he finally pulled himself together, Magnus was looking at him weirdly.

“Is there something on my face?”

“What? Er, no.” He paused in obvious indecision. Alec had never seen him look anything but suave and collected. Eventually he gave in. “You have a beautiful laugh, Alexander.” Alec didn’t know how to respond to that.

They stared at each other for what was probably seconds but felt like an eternity. Some gravitational force pulled them together. Magnus licked his lips and Alec found himself staring at them with newfound interest. He might’ve imagined it, but he thought he felt Magnus leaning in closer.

Suddenly the door slammed open and they jumped apart.

A guy on the shorter side, with pale skin and dark hair burst onto the terrace.

“Raphael? What are you doing here?”

But the guy was looking at Alec. “Are you Alec Lightwood?”

Instinctually, Alec straightened and slipped his mask back on. “Yes, why?”

The man’s eyes were frenzied. “It’s your sister.” Alec’s blood ran cold. “She’s in trouble – I think some guys roofied her.”

Alec had never moved faster in his entire life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Lightwood siblings... check  
> Malec almost kiss... check  
> Shit starting to hit the fan... check
> 
> This is a slow-burn but don't worry Malec will get it together... eventually  
> Mwuahahaha


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the party...

[MAGNUS POV]

The white tiles were jarringly blinding against the old, plastic chairs of the waiting room. Magnus wondered how families coped with the deteriorating health of loved ones in such an uncomfortably sterile and impersonal environment.

Magnus stared through the blinds of the window at the Lightwood siblings. The brothers were huddled on either side of Isabelle, who sat on the hospital bed, all centred around a mobile on speakerphone. Their parents had called to ‘assess the situation’. The three siblings were talking in hushed tones and sharing long, meaningful looks. He couldn’t be sure, but it looked as if they each carefully thought through their words before relaying them to Mr and Mrs Lightwood. Magnus couldn’t help but wonder why their parents hadn’t come in person, or why the Lightwood kids were so tense just talking to them. Sure, Magnus and his father had issues, but Magnus liked to think he would at least visit if he were in hospital.

At last, Magnus saw Alexander hang up the phone. All three of them seemed to relax instantaneously, Jace’s shoulders lifted, Isabelle lay back and Alexander let out a breath.

Magnus was on his feet before he knew it, knocking on the hospital door, before he got a soft call to come in.

“So, when are you pressing charges?” Magnus asked before he could stop himself. “I can get you in contact with my people…” He trailed off when he noticed their faces.

Jace just looked away, but Alec ignored Magnus altogether and instead shared a long look with Izzy. Slowly, she took a deep breath and nodded. Alec gave a replying nod and Magnus watched in bewilderment as he walked out the room without a word, pulling out his phone.

Magnus just looked at the remaining Lightwoods in confusion.

“We’re… We’re not going to press charges.” Isabelle got out.

“What? I don’t understand. They put you in hospital, you deserve justice.”

“In professional terms,” Isabelle started, “my career wouldn’t be able to handle the media response. My brand is built on the idea of a strong, independent women, and the press would just paint this as a damsel in distress story.”

It dawned on Magnus, that Robert and Maryse Lightwood were trying to protect the family name over their own child. “So, you’re not going to press charges because it would hurt the family reputation?”

“Yes, because they’re sick bastards!” Jace explained knocking his chair back as he stood suddenly. “What the hell do they mean ‘they didn’t even hurt you substantially’? Isn’t rape fucking substantial enough?”

Isabelle tried to soothe him, her face eerily calm and professional. “Jace. Calm. Down. Now is not the time to get angry. We have to-”

“We have to ‘present a united front’, I know.” All the fight seemed to flood out of him as picked up his chair and sank back into it.

“So, you’re just going to drop it?” Magnus was outraged and thoroughly confused. “Where’s Alec?”

“Yes. Alec is making sure this all goes away. He’s making sure this story doesn’t reach any social media platforms or news outlets. Paying to keep my admittance off the hospital records and convincing the witnesses to stay quiet.”

Magnus couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Alexander was going through all this trouble to keep his sister from getting justice, all on the whim of his parents. It was sick.

After about an hour Alec, walked back in, his face emotionless.

“I paid off the hospital and the witnesses, but they’re discharging you early as a result. And I’m only having trouble with one blog from a twenty-year-old college student from Brooklyn. Jace, I know you don’t want to get involved, but I’m going to need you to work your contacts to take care of the news permanently – I’ve only managed the twenty-four-hour news cycle. Don’t worry, though, I’ll have the blogger handled before the sun comes up.”

“It’s fine.” “No.” Came the replies.

“No,” Jace repeated. “I’m not being involved in a cover-up at Izzy’s expense.” He turned to her. “How can you be okay with this?”

She just looked at him. There was so much emotion in her eyes, Magnus had to look away.

He heard Jace sigh deeply. “Fine.” He gave Isabelle a quick kiss on the forehead and stood.

“Do you mind driving Iz home tonight? I want to make sure she’s safe.” Alec asked him, pleading in his eyes.

“Of course, anything I can do to help.”

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” Alec grasped his arm in thanks.

Magnus watched as they worked; phone calls and emails ensued, with a threat in the mix every so often. The Lightwood siblings were efficient in their actions, cold and calculated professionals. They worked smoothly as a team and Magnus couldn’t help but admire their commitment to each other. They even managed to communicate easily without the need for words.

But Magnus also found that he pitied the Lightwood kids. They had the weight of their family name on their shoulders, and the eyes of the public following their every move. They were forced to abandon their own morals and give up their independence at the request of their controlling parents.

Magnus turned to Isabelle and squeezed her hand.

[ALEC POV]

Alec was running away.

He was running away from his problems just as he always did. There was something to be said for the punishing ache in his lungs after hours of dashing through New York.

He was a monster. A cruel, despicable monster, who had just spent the past three days covering up his own sister’s rape. What sort of brother was he? Alec pushed into a sprint, ignoring the fire shooting up his calves.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Alec knew he was punishing himself for no reason – he had waited for Izzy’s explicit permission, and she had made it clear that she blamed Mom and Dad for the way things played out. But it didn’t seem reason enough.

Izzy had stayed home just long enough for their parent’s satisfaction before she left.

_“I just need to get away. I can’t stay in the same house as them right now.”_ He remembered the sullen look on her face.

_“Come with us,” She pleaded. “You need to get away from them too. They have too much influence on our lives and you know it.”_

_“Clary said you can come too,” Jace added. “Izzy will get the guest room, but she said your welcome to have the couch if you need.”_

_Alec merely shook his head, swallowing the lump in his throat. “No.”_

_“Please…” She tried again._

_“No,” He said, more determined this time. “Someone has to keep them from looking for you. I’ll make sure they stay away, and I’ll take the brunt of their anger. You know I have to. You need peace right now and I will ensure you get it.”_

Alec was true to his word. He kept his parents’ schedules busy and disabled the tracking on Jace and Izzy’s phones. He voided all necessity for his siblings to be involved in the business at the moment and became the only family member communicating with both sides of the family. He was even trying to convince his parents to take that business trip abroad over Christmas, instead of meeting the associates here in New York.

But all the interaction with his parents was suffocating. Izzy hadn’t been wrong when she said he needed time away too. But it was his personal mission to buy Izzy as much time as possible.

So, Alec found himself here – on his regular morning run, also known as the only time he could get away from his parents.

[ALEC POV]

He unlocked the door and dumped his keys, walking into the penthouse. It was suspiciously quiet – Alec had been sure his parents had nothing on their schedule.

Moving further into the apartment he passed the living room and headed straight to his room. He stopped short when he heard voices from his father’s study. This was an off the books meeting. Alec’s eyes widened.

Careful to keep his footsteps quiet, Alec snuck closer and peered through crack of the barely open door. He strained to hear what they were saying but couldn’t make anything out.

From what he could see the only people in the room were his mom and dad sitting across from another man. But Alec could also hear one pair of shuffling feet, which Alec assumed to belong to a bodyguard of some description.

They stood abruptly and Alec shot back, retracing his steps so he could look as if he was casually passing by.

The door was opened by a man clearly dressed as security detail, shortly followed by the mystery man and his parents.

He was average height, with light skin and a baldhead. Dressed to the nines in a crisp entirely black suit, his aura projected danger. But it was his eyes that put Alec on edge; they were beady and cold like an eagle swooping in on its prey. He eyed Alec with a dangerous scepticism that made Alec’s hairs stand on end.

“Alec!” Came his mother’s voice, it sounded surprised, but Alec could hear the force behind it. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Alec didn’t allow the situation to faze him, “Yeah, I just got back from my run now.”

“This is my son, Alec,” His father introduced. “Alec, this is Valentine Morgenstern.”

He recognised the name instantly and resisted the urge to flinch away.

Alec shook his hand, remaining carefully unaffected by the cold, harsh grip of the man’s hand, and hoping to the Angel that his hand wasn’t still sweaty from the run. Mr Morgenstern met his eyes and Alec had never been more thankful of his mask.

Once the man seemed satisfied that Alec was not a threat, he excused himself and left as swiftly as he had appeared.

After a few tense seconds, his Mother said, “Your father and I will be taking your suggestion after all; we have organised a second meeting with Mr Morgenstern in Italy. Unfortunately, we will be unable to spend the holidays with you, Isabelle and Jace though.”

_‘Not much different from every year.’_ Alec thought, but he was nonetheless relieved that he and his siblings would be able to celebrate Christmas in peace.

Alec just nodded curtly and turned to go. But his father caught his arm roughly. “And Alec,” his father said, his face stony, “This meeting stays under the radar, you hear me?”

Alec registered the implications loud and clear, battling with himself to remain stoic. “Of course, sir.” Alec managed before he practically fled the hallway.

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus was not nearly drunk enough. After the whole ordeal with the Lightwoods, Manus was keen to avoid any family drama of his own. So, when his dad called telling him simply to “make the front page”, Magnus was happy to oblige. He had been on a circuit of clubs all night, leaving a trail of wild parties in his wake.

Currently, though Magnus was draped on a couch in the VIP section of someplace he didn’t know the name of, surrounded by a crowd of people trying much too hard in Magnus’ opinion. He leisurely nursed his drink and looked out on the overly flashing lights in distaste.

“Magnus Bane. Nice of you to drop by.” Came a familiar drawl that brought a fond smile to Magnus’ face.

Raphael Santiago stood over him with a muted smile adorning his face. Magnus was proud at the assured way he carried himself as he waved a hand at his entourage. A woman hurriedly handed them both a bloody Mary each – Raphael’s favourite.

Magnus had practically adopted Raphael off the streets a few years ago, and Magnus thought him somewhere between a little brother and a son. Raphael was nineteen, six years younger than Magnus himself. He was abnormally pale which contrasted the stark, black hair gelled to the side, and he wore a crisp red suit that Magnus thought to be rightfully striking.

“I see father spoke to you too,” Magnus relinquished, sipping the drink. Raphael was a natural at interacting with New York’s finest and Asmodeus had noticed that early on and had accepted him into their ranks. It was widely known of Raphael’s link to the Banes, especially now that he had made a name for himself. Asmodeus was clearly vetting Raphael to become Magnus’ right hand; so normally when Magnus got a call from his father, Raphael did too.

“Of course.” Raphael dropped down next to him. “So why aren’t you out there dancing?”

He was right of course; sitting on the side-lines wasn’t Magnus’ regular routine, but Magnus couldn’t be sure the answer.

“Not feeling like it tonight.” It was a weak excuse and they both knew it.

They surveyed the club in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Raphael began, “It was tragic what happened to that Lightwood girl the other day.”

Magnus frowned; this wasn’t classic club talk. “Yes, I’ve been meaning to thank you for responding so quickly.”

Raphael made a noise of acknowledgement and waved a hand noncommittally. Magnus wondered where he was going with this.

“But before that, you were with her brother – Alex, was it?”

“Alec.” Magnus said before he could stop himself. “Alexander Lightwood.”

Raphael nodded to himself. “What is it about this one?”

“What do you mean?”

“Look, Magnus,” Raphael said carelessly. “You like him, don’t you? Just ask him out.”

“Easier said than done, my dear friend.” Magnus sighed, as he took a long drink.

“What’s the fucking problem? It doesn’t usually take this long for you to get laid.”

Magnus winced at the vulgar language. “It feels different.”

“This Alec guy really has your attention. I haven’t seen you this invested since… Camille.”

Magnus downed the rest of the drink in his hand and reached for another from the table.

“I know she’s not the best example, but you should go for it. You deserve to be happy,” Raphael replied in a rare moment of sincerity.

Magnus smiled at that and they raised their glasses in a toast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late, I'm awful at updating.  
> As always, comments are welcome and I appreciate you all. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot! Finally!

[ALEC POV]

Christmas break had been a sordid affair.

Alec had worked through most of it – even through Christmas, much to the dismay of Izzy and Jace.

Still, Alec was pretty pleased with himself, having successfully kept his parents far away from his siblings for two whole weeks. Not that that had stopped Izzy’s nagging or Jace’s puppy eyes as they had tried to pry him from the office.

Currently, he was locked away in said office, determinedly avoiding Izzy’s pleas to attend her New Year’s Day Party and his mother’s insistence that he co-host her New Year’s Eve Gala. Alec knew that he would give in soon and agree to both, but that didn’t mean he was going to like it.

A sharp knock on the door broke him out of his musings. He didn’t even have time to muster a “Come in” before his mother swept into the office. How she opened the locked door, he didn’t know, but Alec wouldn’t be surprised if she had secretly made a key or blackmailed his secretary or something.

Alec hastily stood, “Hello, mother. I didn’t think you’d be back until tomorrow.”

The woman waved a dismissive hand at him and sunk down on a chair opposite his desk, as he awkwardly sat down again. “Yes, yes. The meeting went better than expected and we got an early flight. Now what’s this I hear about Isabelle throwing a party? You did inform her that you and I are hosting a Gala while your father finalises the Morgenstern deal, right? Is she not concerned about the conflicting image that will portray?”

“After the Bane incident, Izzy hoped to quell any… rumours by making a separate public appearance, where she appears independent. She will be attending your – our – event as well, but _her_ image is her priority right now.”

In reality, Izzy was throwing a party simply because she wanted to, and she had no intention of going to his Mother’s ridiculous Gala at present, but Maryse didn’t need to know that.

The woman didn’t seem convinced by his lie and Alec mentally prepared himself for a fight, but then a thought seemed to cross her mind.

“Actually, Isabelle’s event may divert attention from your father’s absence ( _‘and the deal he’s working on’, Alec thought darkly),_ but do be sure to relay my disapproval.” She said, wrinkling her nose.

“Also, I spoke with Jace last night and he insists on bringing that red head with him, but I trust that you’ll convince him otherwise.” (‘ _Yeah, right. Since when have I had control over who Jace dates?’)_

_“_ In fact, you must ensure that both of your siblings attend with appropriate partners. That Meliorn character Isabelle brought with her to the last gala was hardly a fitting choice. Is she still seeing him?”

“No, they broke up two months ago.”

“Fantastic! Perhaps I could send her a list of suitable candidates. As for you, Lydia Branwell very much enjoyed the flowers I sent her on your behalf and will be attending on Friday with her parents.”

“Mother you do remember I’m-”

“I shall introduce you two at the Gala and I expect that you will get along famously.” The woman was officially insane.

Sighing, Alec took the bait. “Branwell? As in, Branwell Incorporated from Alicante?”

“Yes. Your father and I are hoping to work with them intimately in the future, and it would warm my heart to see the two of you together.” Alec felt his heart drop to his stomach at her words.

“Now, I have to finalise the Gala preparations, but you must remember to attend your fitting, dear, it is absolutely integral that you look appropriate for the social event of the season.”

With that she stood and swiftly exited the room, leaving a breathless Alec to bang his head against the desk with a heavy thud. It was going to be a long week.

  
[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus strolled into one of his father’s stores, silently criticising the abundance of velvet – how passé. The store assistants perked up when they saw him, thinly veiled panic in their eyes. It was always amusing to watch them scramble about like ants whenever he dropped by one of his family’s establishments unannounced.

Paying no mind to the manager, who was practically tripping over himself in nervousness, Magnus continued swiftly through the store.

“The Lightwoods have a reservation now, correct?”

The poor manager nodded breathlessly, “Upper floor, sixth consultation room on the left.” At least this one got to the point; most employees rambled at him.

“I will be consulting them for the remainder of the fitting. I expect some assistance.”

“Of course, sir. Right away, sir. I’ll have my best…” Magnus tuned him out as he approached the suites. Even if the bumbling fool hadn’t told him which room the Lightwoods’ had, he would be able to tell from the sound of Jace’s yelling.

“I cannot believe them! Why the hell would they work with him after what happened last time? And why the hell didn’t you tell us until now?”

“I promised you guys two weeks off –” Came Alec’s distressed voice.

“And who are they to tell me who to date? Or make _you_ tell me who to date?” Jace continued angrily as Magnus gently pushed the door open.

The three Lightwoods immediately turned to face him, expressions ranging from enraged to defeated. Magnus decided Alexander’s face was far too pretty for that expression and tried to lighten the mood.

“Sorry I’m late, my dear, my meeting overran.”

Luckily, Izzy caught on. Magnus was glad to see that she seemed to be doing much better by now. “Don’t worry about it and thank you again for making the time.”

Magnus was about to reply when Jace cut in, blunt as ever, “It’s nice to see you again, dude, but why are you here?”

“I invited him to help us look up to Mother’s standards.” Izzy drawled, getting up to hug him. “And maybe Mag can convince Alec to wear something other than a boring black suit.” Jace snorted at that, relaxing a bit, but Alexander still looked a little tense.

Moving over to survey the options the staff had already picked out for the boys; Magnus’ curiosity got the better of him. “So, what are we talking about? What have your dear parents done this time?”

Izzy laughed bitterly and began to fill him in. “Mother dearest sent me a list of eligible bachelors that she has deemed ‘suitable’ for me-”

“-And she tried to get Alec to make me break up with Clary.” Jace continued, throwing his hands up. “She hasn’t even met Clary!”

“Not to mention, she’s trying to set up Alec. Again!” The man in question looked like he was about to be sick at Izzy’s words.

“Seriously, dude, how many times do you have to tell her you’re gay?” Jace scream-whispered rather than outright screamed that one.

Magnus perked up and not-so-subtly glanced at Alexander. As far as the media was concerned, Alec was straight as an arrow, and Magnus hadn’t expected the man to be out to his parents, considering how loyal he seemed to them.

Alec sighed defeatedly, letting his head fall back to stare at the ceiling. The action exposed his long neck, and Magnus fought the urge to stare. “Some amount that is more than thirty-two, apparently.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Thirty-two?”

“I’ve told her, explicitly, that I’m gay thirty-two times and counting. Not that I got the chance this morning when she ambushed me at work.”

Turning sharply to hide his satisfied smile, Magnus plucked an admittedly flamboyant magenta suit from the rack and tossed it in Alec’s general direction. “Well, perhaps that suit will get the message across.”

Izzy and Jace giggled at Alexander’s wide eyes as he gaped at the garment in his hand. Wrinkling his nose adorably, the man began to protest. “I, uh… it’s not quite… what about that navy one on the end?”

Raising an eyebrow, Magnus surveyed the suit in question, which was surprisingly gorgeous and would definitely make those beautiful eyes pop. Perhaps, there was some hope after all.

Magnus picked up the suit and flung it at Alexander as well, before ushering him towards the changing stall in the corner.

“Hmm… not bad Lightwood, but I’ll have to see both to be sure,” he insisted with a smirk, leaving no room for argument.

The helpless expression on Alexander’s face sent his siblings into raucous laughter, but Magnus was busy observing the delicious flush that crept onto the man’s face. _Hmm, this will be fun_.

[ALEC POV]

Alec was officially over everything. His hand was cramping from shaking so many hands and his face hurt from all the fake smiling – and the night wasn’t even over.

Plus, his siblings were traitors. Izzy had toughed it out with her date, Simon, for a few hours but Jace barely made it an hour before he ducked out with Clary, leaving Alec to the wolves.

To make matters worse Magnus was here – he should have expected that considering Magnus Bane _was_ one of the New York elite, but it caught Alec off-guard, nonetheless. They only had a chance to speak briefly because his mother was attached to her son like a leech, but Alec had caught the man staring at him a few times now. His presence was making it difficult for Alec to think straight and he found himself fumbling his words whenever their eyes met across the room.

At least Lydia Branwell turned out to be pretty chill; she had earned his respect in the first five minutes by correcting his mother’s French in some anecdote that Alec was only half listening to.

They had managed to escape their parents by claiming to want the chance to talk privately, and Alec could see his mother practically vibrating with joy across the room.

Now the two of them were at the bar, buying time and trading industry war stories. Lydia was a lot like himself in terms of commitment to her family and her work, and Alec found it refreshing to talk to someone about these things.

They were two drinks in when Lydia suddenly turned to him, a serious look on her face.

“Look,” she began, “I thought you were going to be another arsehole my parents tried to set me up with, but you’re not bad, Lightwood. So, I have a mutually-beneficial proposition for you.” She picked up her drink and took a sip. “How about we ‘date’ for a little while. It would get my parents off my back and I’m assuming the same for you. Not to mention the media.”

Alec blinked slowly. “Er, you want to fake date?”

“Yeah. We’re not into each other, that’s pretty clear, but why not use our parents’ delusions against them? We can carve out some time for ourselves under the guise of spending time together and we could even date other people in secret with our parents distracted. What do you think?”

Alec hesitated, taking a long drink and thinking it over. He had never been one to date or put himself out there, especially after his college experimentation made his mother blow a fuse. And, being gay made it tougher to date than it was for Izzy or Jace because of their parents’ obsession with image. But this could be a chance to explore things with Magnus while Alec’s parents were distracted with Lydia – the man seemed interested and he was literally perfect. Yes, this was sounding better and better by the second. Of course, it could backfire horrendously, but Alec was extremely tempted by the idea of defying his tyrannical parents, even if it was in secret.

“Miss Branwell, I do believe you have yourself a deal… and a boyfriend.” She laughed brightly and they clinked their drinks in celebration.

Alec’s eyes once again met Magnus’ incredible yellow-green eyes, and this time, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling, a plan forming in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Comments are welcome as always xx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally gonna feed y'all some real Malec.

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus was completely and utterly bored. If he was honest, the only reason he was here was to see the Lightwood kids and Clary… okay, if he was being _really_ honest, he was here to see Alexander.

The man had been elusive for the past few weeks, working religiously, according to an irritated Jace. But that hadn’t stopped Magnus’ interest in Alec growing to a full-blown crush, especially after how flustered he was at the fitting a couple of days ago.

And now the aforementioned hottie was ignoring him and chatting up some blonde. True, Alec kept subtly making eyes at him, but a few stares were not worth wasting his New Year’s Eve.

His father had been thrilled when Magnus offered to go to the society gathering, which, in translation, meant he was glad he didn’t have to go. And Magnus could see why. Society gossip was nothing compared to the club scene.

But alas, the hopeless romantic in Magnus forced him to stay. At least Alexander looked absolutely delicious in his couture suit; it was navy with matte black lapels and clung to the man in all the right ways. It was not the one Alexander had pointed out at the beginning of their fitting, but navy had been an excellent call.

Magnus was seriously debating waving Alec goodbye and getting the hell out of this snooze fest, when he glanced over at the bar to see Alec and the blonde raising their glasses in cheers. The blonde laughed but Alec’s eyes caught Magnus’ and he watched in fascination as the brightest smile stretched across his face. Holy hell, that smile was lethal.

Magnus couldn’t bring himself to look away as Alec hesitated for a second before he turned to the blonde and whispered something in her ear. She looked at him in thinly veiled surprise before glancing Magnus’ way. What? That couldn’t be right. No, she was definitely looking at him. Oh shit.

They exchanged a few more whispered words before getting up from their stools. Magnus didn’t even have time to wonder what the hell was going on when Alec sent him a piercing look before turning sharply. As the couple began to walk out of the hall, Magnus received his message loud and clear: ‘ _Follow me’_.

And so, Magnus found himself trailing after the pair at a respectable distance as they weaved through the crowds. While they strolled through several hallways, Magnus allowed himself to stare at the man’s incredible ass. It looked positively sinful in those slacks.

When the couple ducked in through a door labelled ‘Stairway’, Magnus let out a sigh of relief – he was not here to play cat and mouse. Nevertheless, the man pushed the heavy door open and was only mildly surprised to see the pair waiting for him. Finally.

“Magnus,” Alec breathed, a smile on his face. Then he cleared his throat. “Lydia Branwell meet Magnus Bane.”

The woman moved forward to shake his hand, smiling slightly. “Nice to meet you, Magnus.” Then she turned back to Alexander. “I think you guys have 15 minutes tops.”

Alec smiled at her gratefully before offering Magnus his hand. “I, uh, want to show you something.” Oh heavens, he was adorable.

The blonde woman stayed put while Magnus took his hand and let himself be led up far too many flights of stairs for his liking. But Alec’s giddy smile made it all worth it.

At last, Alexander pushed open a door and led Magnus out onto the roof. They walked silently to the edge of the building before Magnus couldn’t help himself. “So, you and Lydia?”

Alec actually laughed at that, a melodic and clear sound. “I’m out to my family and close friends but I’m not out-out. Lydia has apparently been having similar problems with her own helicopter parents and asked if we could fake date to get them off our backs for a while.” He turned his head nervously to look into Magnus’ eyes. “Are you okay with that? The fake dating thing… and the other thing?”

Magnus considered it for a moment. He didn’t exactly agree with hiding who you are, but Alexander’s parents evidently made his life very difficult. Magnus didn’t exactly mind keeping their… whatever this was… on the downlow, considering they were both in the public eye. Plus, Magnus had been in many relationships but never in this particular situation, and the change of pace was refreshing, exciting even.

Magnus flashed Alec his most dashing smile. “I can live with being your dirty little secret.”

Alec snorted at that inelegantly but before he could reply the man’s watch beeped loudly. He fiddled with it for a moment. “One minute until midnight.” He peered at Magnus through those thick lashes and Magnus had to resist the urge to jump him then and there.

Magnus hardly paid attention as Alec softly counted down from ten. The anticipated “One” barely left the other man’s lips when fireworks exploded all around them.

For the first time, Magnus regarded the view – it wasn’t the best in New York, but watching the bright colours explode over the city from all sides was admittedly breath-taking.

Magnus turned to the other man. “Happy New Year Alexander.”

Alec didn’t respond as they held each other’s gaze. Magnus couldn’t help but note that Alexander’s eyes sparkled brighter than any of the fireworks in the sky.

The next moment they collided.

The kiss was electric – wild and unrestrained. Their teeth clashed together but Magnus couldn’t bring himself to care, Alec was intoxicating. He felt hands grasp his neck and his waist and gasped at the feeling, tangling his own hands in Alec’s raven hair.

The kiss seemed to go on for an eternity and Magnus lost himself in the other man. Magnus dimly registered in the back of his mind that the kiss had been better than every kiss he’d had in the last year combined.

When they finally came up for air, Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. But he settled for leaning their foreheads together as they lingered in each other’s space.

Eventually Magnus pulled away with a breathless, “That was…”

“…Wow,” Alec finished, and Magnus couldn’t help but agree.

“I… uh… We should probably get back.” Alec said biting his swollen lip. “My Mother’s probably tearing up the place wondering where I am.” Then the man’s eyes widened comically. “Holy shit, my Mother! She’s gonna cremate me for missing the countdown! I should’ve thought of that.”

Magnus laughed good-naturedly and took the man’s hand, intertwining their fingers slowly. “Then we should get back.”

By the time they reach Lydia at the bottom of the stairwell, Alec had calmed down a little.

But then the woman giggled at the sight of them. “Wow, you guys look like you had fun. Here’s the cover story – it was me you just shagged six ways to Sunday not Bane.” She said beginning to muss her hair up a little.

Alec flushed bright red, trying and failing to flatten his hair, which admittedly resembled sex hair. “We didn’t – I didn’t… I mean, we just… Is it that bad?”

Magnus took pity on him and began fixing his hair to look a little less wild, although it was a losing battle by this point. “Sorry about that. How’s mine?”

“Perfect as usual,” Alec grumbled, missing how Magnus fought to keep the blush off his face at the casual compliment. “And you’re not sorry.”

Magnus smirked at that. “No, I’m not.”

“How do I look?” Lydia cut in. Her hair was a little of place, her eyeliner a tad smudged and her lips a touch swollen.

“Perfect,” Magnus replied. “Very believable. If I didn’t know any better, I’s say you two just consummated your new relationship.”

Alec blushed again but Lydia just chuckled.

“You didn’t mind missing the fireworks, Lydia?” Alec ventured, clearly trying to change the subject.

“Not at all. It’s totally worth it to sell this ‘budding romance’.” Lydia replied, grasping his arm dramatically. Magnus was beginning to like her; he could see why Alec had agreed to be her fake boyfriend.

“Do you want to go first or shall we?” Lydia questioned, looking at Magnus.

“You two should go ahead. I think I’m going to call it a night anyway.” Magnus answered, smiling slightly at Alec.

“I’ll see you at Izzy’s tomorrow?” Alec asked hopefully. Oh, those puppy dog eyes were going to be the death of him.

“Looking forward to it.” Magnus smirked.

As he watched the new ‘couple’ go, Magnus wondered if he really knew what he was getting into. When he had met Alexander a month ago, he had been looking for another hook-up, but it was clear they could be so much more than that. Magnus just prayed that this whole charade didn’t blow up in any of their faces.

Lying in bed that night, Magnus came to several conclusions.

The first being that Alec was magnetic – it felt like some unspoken force was drawing the two of them together. And, it was electrifying.

However, another conclusion Magnus had come to, was that Alec was an introvert. And not just an introvert, but a large one at that. Magnus had been observing Alec for most of the night, and while the other was pretty good at covering it, Magnus could sense his discomfort every time a conversation went on too long or grew to more than three or four people.

The third conclusion was that Alec had a brilliant façade. He radiated authority and charm, seemingly oblivious of his effect on others. It was as if he silently controlled the course of conversation. Alec was a master of interaction at social events.

Which brought Magnus to his final conclusion – Alec was an enigma. He was fascinating to watch. But most curious was that Alec seemed different every time they met – he was most relaxed with his siblings, but in public he had a seemingly perfect mask.

This only made Magnus more determined to know him. Alec was different. Magnus found himself wanting to know Alec’s tells and what he was like without that blasted mask. He wanted to know how best to impress Alec, and how best to fluster him. He wanted to know more about Alec’s mysterious private life.

He wanted to know Alec.

Which honestly terrified Magnus. He was clearly past flirting and probably closer to infatuation than crushing. He hadn’t felt this way since Camille and that had been a disaster. _Maybe I should pull away until I get my shit together._

Then he remembered Alec’s smile, all white teeth and bright eyes, and one thought passed through Magnus’ head.

_I’m fucked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They kissed! Only took me 7 chapters.
> 
> And I'm on a roll with this updates.
> 
> Comments and criticism always welcome! xx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic, interventions, and some soppy drunk Alec.
> 
> Translation: Fluff. Just fluff.

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus’ heart quickened at the sound of a knock at the door.

“Coming!” He yelled as he snatched up his keys and quickly opened the door. His haste was rewarded by the sight of Alexander’s beautiful blues peering over a bouquet of lilies.

“Delivery for Mr Bane.” Alec grinned, waving the flowers slightly.

“You shouldn’t have Alexander,” Magnus argued half-heartedly – he was very much used to spoiling his partners and being the giver in a relationship, so he was secretly enjoying that Alec liked to pamper him and bring him gifts out of the blue.

“I most certainly did,” Alec countered with mock seriousness, “It’s our one-week anniversary.”

It was the third night this week that Alec had come over. Not counting when they had fallen into bed (and a relationship) the night of Izzy’s party.

Magnus just laughed at that, taking the bouquet to the kitchen. “Dinner’s almost ready. You go settle down; I’ll bring it over in a minute. I thought we could eat on the terrace tonight.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Alec said, placing a quick kiss on Magnus cheek before disappearing outside.

Magnus marvelled once more out how much more relaxed and affectionate Alec was in private.

He had first found who Alec was that night at Izzy’s. Serving up the meal, Magnus recalled their drunken heart-to-heart.

_“I’m glad we kissed last night, it was magical,” Alec had slurred out from the corner they were tucked away in. “You’re magic, Magnus.”_

_“No, you’re the magic one. Wait, no, you’re angelic,” Magnus replied, a little more sober than the other man. “My little Nephilim.”_

_“Yours?” Alec looked at him with wide eyes._

_“If you want that then yeah.” Magnus had admitted. “At first I just thought you had a good ass but now I want to date the shit outta you.”_

_“You do?”_

_“Hell yeah!”_

_“Wow I got a boyfriend and a girlfriend in two days.”_

_“About that, why won’t you date guys in public? I’m fine with it for now but when are you planning to come out to the world?”_

_“Izzy and Jace can rebel all they want but I’m the responsible one. I’ll come out when I find the person I wanna marry, or when I inherit Lightwood and Co., whichever comes first.” Alec said with surprising certainty._

_“Don’t you ever want to be the rebellious one for a change?” Alec stopped stock still for a second. No one had ever asked him what he wanted._

_Alec thought it over for a second before shaking his head a little too enthusiastically._

_“Jace is the charmer, the perfect poster boy but he is way too unpredictable and tends to rush into things headfirst. Isabelle is something of an Ice Queen – a master of manipulation when she wants to be. It’s a little scary. But, she’s so independent, she doesn’t wanna take over the family business; she wants to do things her own way in her own time. And someone has to be the Lightwood heir our parents need – I owe them that much. I don’t want to force either of my siblings down the path I’m headed. I want for them to be happy and I want them to choose for themselves what jobs they want, who they want to marry and where they want to live, etcetera, etcetera. No, I’ll take the mantle of the Lightwood heir as well as the brunt of our parent’s wrath.” He paused. “I just want Izzy and Jace to be happy.”_

_Magnus stared into his eyes bewildered. “Even at the cost of your own happiness and freedom?”_

_Alec found himself agreeing, “I would do anything for them.”_

It was then that Magnus had understood why Alec seemed like his parents’ lapdog – he was simply acting as the glue holding his family together, trying to keep his family legacy afloat while saving his siblings. Magnus admired his strength and compassion.

Plates in hand, Magnus headed towards the balcony terrace, stopping for a second to survey the scene.

Alec was sitting on the couch petting his cats rather than waiting at the candlelit table. The image was adorable – Chairman Meow leapt onto Alec’s shoulders, nuzzling into his hair, while three others clamoured for attention on the man’s lap. One of the kittens was also weaving his way in and out of Alec’s legs, meowing softly in contentment.

Magnus’ heart swelled at the sheer cuteness overload, setting down the plates softly. Alec had the Chairman’s approval, despite the fact that the feline rarely liked any of Magnus’ partners, and now the cats were never going to leave him alone.

Alexander looked up at Magnus, still chuckling at the cats’ antics, and smiled that dazzling smile of his. Magnus returned it gladly.

[ALEC POV]

Alec unlocked the door and dumped his keys as usual, breathing hard from his run. His legs carried him in the direction of his room only to walk straight into Jace. Before Alec could say anything, he was steered to the living room where an angry Jace and a concerned Izzy sat across from him.

“Er, hi guys… What are you… doing here?” Alec tried to break the tense silence.

“We are here to stage an intervention, because apparently you’ve lost your goddamn mind!” Izzy elbowed Jace hard at that. “We’re being calm and supportive, remember?”

“Okay, why do I need an intervention, exactly?” Alec raised his eyebrows.

Jace gestured wildly at the open laptop and the stack of tabloids on the coffee table all showing Alec and Lydia on their ‘date’ yesterday. “That’s why.”

Izzy glared at him, before talking in a calmer tone. “Please just tell us what’s going on? We understand that Mom and Dad must be down your back lately, but you can’t do this to yourself or to Lydia. Plus, we kind of thought you were into Magnus, considering how you two were all over each other on New Year’s.”

“Oh, it’s about that.” Alec relaxed a bit while his siblings exchanged incredulous looks. “Lydia proposed we fake date to distract the media and the vultures we call parents. Magnus and I actually started dating a couple of weeks ago, and I’m seeing him again tonight – Lydia knows all about us, don’t worry.” Alec blushed a little at the admission.

Izzy and Jace both just gaped at him.

Then Jace smirked. “Nice one, man.”

Now Izzy looked mad, though. _Oh fuck._ “You got a boyfriend and didn’t tell me?” She yelled throwing a magazine at him.

“Er… yes?” Alec said, holding up his hands to protect himself from any more projectiles.

Suddenly she squealed in excitement, launching herself at Alec. When she finally stopped squeezing the air out of his lungs, she sat back down and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly.

“Oh my god, you have to tell me all about it. How did you get together? What was your first date like? How many dates have you gone on? Oh! What are you going to wear tonight? This is so exciting! Jace get some red wine and chocolate, it’s interrogation time.”

Alec stared at Izzy as though she had grown a second head but Jace just chuckled and got up to obey her.

When Alec sent him a questioning look, Jace shrugged. “She’s been doing this to me for years, most recently about Clary. You only got out of it because you haven’t dated since college.”

Alec sighed helplessly before turning to Izzy. “Only if you tell me about that Simon guy.”

She blushed but nodded her head before beginning her ‘interrogation’.

[MAGNUS POV]

“Pick a card, Sweet Pea.” Magnus smirked holding out the cards to the little girl.

He had discovered early on that his niece loved his ‘magic’ tricks and Madzie was pretty good at them herself with some tuition from her favourite Uncle.

“Alright now memorise the card and put it back on top of the deck. That’s right.” Then he made a show of shuffling the cards before picking the correct one with a flourish, relishing in Madzie’s delighted giggle. Magnus’ dramatic nature definitely aided him in sleight of hand tricks.

He began breaking down how he did this particular trick when someone knocked on the door. Assuming it was Cat coming to pick Madzie up, Magnus got up to answer it.

His eyes widened as he saw Alec’s face. “Oh my god, I completely forgot we had plans! Not that our plans are forgettable! Just my friend needed an emergency babysitter and I–”

“Hey,” Alec soothed. “It’s no problem, we can just reschedule.” He hesitated before adding, “Or… I could help you out?”

Magnus considered it for a moment, before stepping aside to let Alec in. Magnus was fairly confident Alec was safe to trust with Madzie after a month of dating. “Kids are exhausting, I could use all the help I can get.” That was only partly true, considering Madzie was energetic, yes, but also a well-behaved little angel. Still, Magnus had been looking forward to seeing Alec, so any excuse was a good excuse.

Alec smiled as he walked in, hanging up that leather jacket he was so fond of.

When Alec walked into the living room, Magnus was a little apprehensive because Madzie could be quite shy around strangers.

To his surprise, Madzie perked up and ran at Alec at full speed.

“Alec!” “Madzie?”

Magnus watched in confusion as Alec picked her up and twirled her around.

“How’s my favourite little sorceress?”

She giggled as he put her down, then pulled him over to the deck of cards left on the coffee table. “Uncle Magnus showed me a new trick,” Madzie said, beaming with pride.

“Ah, so that’s where you learnt all that magic you showed me last time.” Alec said glancing at Magnus.

The look spurred him to action. He moved over to settle down beside the pair on the floor. “And how do we all know each other?”

“Jace, Izzy and I met Madzie over the holidays along with the rest of Clary’s family. I assume your friend is Caterina?”

Magnus nodded in understanding. “Yes, she’s worked at Bane for a long time now, and been one of dearest friends for longer.”

Alec let out an amused sound. “Small world.”

Then Madzie tugged on Magnus’ sleeve. “Can you teach me more magic.”

“Yeah, Mr High Warlock, show us some magic.” Alec said with a small smirk. What a tease.

Magnus bit back a less than PG13 reply and scooped up the deck with practiced ease. “Pick a card, any card.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what think!
> 
> Next chapter: Mr and Mrs Lightwood, Jalec bonding and a small indication that I do have a plot.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan is formed.

[ALEC POV]

It had been almost two months since New Year’s Eve. Since Alec had begun seeing Magnus while being Lydia’s ‘boyfriend’.

Alec didn’t know when his life got so complicated, but weirdly enough, this had been the best time of his life.

Lydia and Alec had hung out a few times publicly to get to know each other. And, fake girlfriend or not, Alec actually enjoyed her company and found she was a brilliant friend.

The best part about all of this, though, was Magnus. Magnus with his witty one-liners and cheesy pick-up lines. Magnus with his brilliant golden-green eyes. Magnus with his smile that made Alec’s heart sing.

They talked, and they laughed, and they did more than talk and laugh. Magnus spoiled him, made him feel treasured and special in a way Alec had been sure wasn’t possible. He was coming to like Magnus far more than he expected and the man was surprisingly unbothered by all the sneaking around. Somehow, Alec trusted him.

Even his work life had been going swimmingly – Alec had finally closed a deal with one of the biggest corporations in the business, The Clave, and Alec had done it from start to finish on his own despite his Father attempting to butt in.

In short, Alec was in heaven.

He was about to text Magnus that celebrations were in order when his parents came swooping into his office.

His Mother had a maniacal grin on her face as she swerved round his desk to hug him. Alec stiffened in her arms suspiciously – he couldn’t remember the last time she had shown him any affection. Beside her, his Father was standing with a bottle of champagne and three glasses, the genuine smile looked alien on his face.

“We just heard the news!” His Mother purred. “I am so proud of you for closing the Clave case.”

“Your Mother is right, son. You have done excellently managing this deal,” His father set down the glasses and clapped him on the back hard before popping open the bottle. “I thought it might be too big for you at times, but you have shown me – you have shown us – that you are ready. You have just taken this company to the big leagues.”

Alec raised his eyebrows high, not bothering to disguise his shock.

His Mother was getting teary eyed as she took the glass her husband offered her. “We always dreamed of this day.”

Taking a glass of champagne Alec tried to calm his thoughts. “This day?”

His father looked him square in the eyes as he spoke, “I think it’s high time you took over the company. Your Mother and I are getting old, and this company, this legacy, is your birth right.”

“Your giving me full control of Lightwood and Co.? What will you do? And the board would never agree to that.” Alec pointed out incredulously.

Robert just smiled. “They already have, son. I know we’re all hard on you, me especially, but in the few years you’ve been working here, the company has reached new heights. The numbers speak for themselves and they all point to you, my boy.”

Alec mentally berated himself for preening at the praise. He knew he was good; it was about time his parents recognised that.

Unaware of his inner conflict, the man continued. “As for us, we’ll still work at Lightwood and Co. during the transition period, then we’re planning on an early retirement,” he said, placing an arm around his wife’s waist.

“You’ve really come into your own this year.” His mother practically sung. “The employees listen to you, hell, even your wayward siblings listen to you. You are going to be great. Greater than we were. Especially with that Branwell girl by your side.”

Fake relationship be damned, Alec couldn’t help himself from protesting at that, but his Father cut him off.

“I know you were going through that little phase of yours, perhaps you still are, but we really appreciate you straightening yourself out. The Branwell girl will be fantastic for business and image, and the family legacy thanks you.”

Alright, that was officially crazy talk.

Alec was about to protest when an idea popped into his head. Swallowing his arguments, Alec raised his glass in time with his Father’s toast.

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus blinked, stunned at Alec’s words. Then, slowly, “That might just work.”

On his right Lydia made a noise of agreement. “Holy shit, this fake relationship thing might work out better than originally planned.”

Magnus had been surprised when Lydia had accompanied Alexander to their date tonight. But then he had sat them both down and recalled his conversation with his parents earlier today.

Magnus launched himself at Alec, wrapping him in a bear hug. “Congratulations, pup.”

“Please don’t try to make ‘pup’ a thing.” Alexander protested cutely.

As they pulled back, Alec’s eyes sparkled, looking between the both of them. “It’s perfect, right?

“Absolutely,” Lydia replied, still reeling. “We continue to date publicly until you legally have Lightwood and Co. Meanwhile we organise a beneficial deal between your company and Branwell Incorporated – my parents will sing my praises, then we break things off, and you can finally come out of the closet.” She paused, tilting her head in amazement. “How in the hell did you manage to get a boyfriend and a company out of all this?”

Alec laughed breathlessly, “I have no idea.”

Magnus took one look at the jovial expression on his boyfriend’s face before he kissed him deeply.

“And… that’s my cue. Congratulations, Alec – You can count me in. We can start working out a deal on Monday. Until then, enjoy your celebrations.” Lydia said, swiftly exiting the loft. The door closed behind her with a loud thud.

Magnus went to kiss the man again, but Alec stopped him. “Wait you said you had news too?”

“My father has approved my plans for my new fashion line.” Magnus grinned proudly. “I’ll have my first collection out by Autumn if all goes well.”

Alec’s eyes lit up. “That’s incredible. You’re incredible.”

Then the man moved to straddle Magnus, kissing him long and slow. Magnus relished in the kiss, feeling more at home than he ever had in his loft.

[ALEC POV]

The sound of metal clashing rang throughout the room.

Alec breathed hard, trying desperately to focus. His lungs burned and his muscles were screaming from the strain, but he was determined. Today was his day.

Barely managing to block Jace’s swipe at his face, Alec turned sharply, anticipating the blow to his abdomen. He swiftly launched into the offensive slashing and jabbing with his twin blades.

His opponent clearly hadn’t expected the sudden change in tactics and struggled to block his manoeuvres. Snarling, Jace retaliated with a renewed vigour. He smiled triumphantly as he locked Alec’s knife with his own pair.

But Alec only smirked and gently tapped Jace’s side with his left blade.

“Here’s where you would have died.”

“It’s not over yet,” Jace spat, wrenching his arms away before reasserting his offensive assault.

But Alec wasn’t having it today, he forced Jace back into the defensive, before letting him back on the attack. Offensive, defensive, offensive, defensive, and again, and again, the swap quicker each time.

Fury was etched into Jace’s features as he finally noticed Alec’s true strategy. But it was too late, he was already off balance – Alec controlled the nature of this fight by now.

Invigorated with confidence, Alec backed Jace into a metaphorical corner, locking both his blades in an underhand position until Jace couldn’t hold them against Alec and was forced to let them clatter to the ground.

Grinning victoriously at Jace’s obvious irritation, Alec uttered his brother’s favourite words. “Wanna go hand to hand?”

True to expectation, Jace brightened instantly, a fire lighting behind his eyes. “I thought you’d never ask.”

This was usually the part where Alec failed miserably and a little piece of him died, but Alec was on a roll. _Today was his day_.

The brothers collided, grappling for a few tense seconds before Alec slid to the ground, tackling Jace’s legs. Normally, he would stay on the high ground as long as possible, using his height to his advantage. However, if there was anything he had learnt from the last few weeks, it was that stepping out of his comfort zone was the key.

So, he dived low immediately, not just toppling Jace to the ground but flipping him straight into a full body bind, his arm yanked painfully into behind him.

Never one to back down, Jace attempted to kick out, but Alec had leverage and it was only halfway successful.

They wrestled on the ground for a few more minutes, Jace managing to push back every time Alec pinned him.

Eventually Alec found himself smashed face first into the mat, his arms held down. The world seemed to freeze for a moment as Alec almost lost all hope. Pain ripped through every inch of his body, his resolve was wavering more and more by the second. Shallow breaths wracked his body, unable to function normally.

“Checkmate.” Jace sang smugly, not releasing any pressure as he waited for Alec to tap out.

“Not. Today.” Alec snarled out. “Today is _my_ day.”

He didn’t even try to attack Jace. In fact, he gathered his core strength and swung his legs in the opposite direction. The sudden change of position shifted Jace’s weight distribution just enough that his hold on Alec weakened.

Throwing Jace’s hands off him, he reversed their positions, relishing in the sight of Jace eating mat.

His brother struggled for a full minute, trying to replicate Alec’s move, but the raven-haired man had been prepared for that – he had adopted a more adaptable stance that would maintain his leverage while shifting weight.

At last, Jace’s eyes widened and the realisation that he had been beaten settled in. Alec savoured it.

“I believe this is when you call checkmate.” Alec couldn’t keep the pure unbridled joy from his voice but didn’t let up any.

After a few more seconds Jace tapped the mat twice with his left foot, slumping in relief when his brother released him.

Alec counted two seconds before Jace’s arm shot out, but Alec had anticipated Jace’s aggravating need to have the last laugh, and instantly reassumed the hold.

When Jace tapped out the second time, he made no move to get up and simply rolled over to starfish across the mat.

“You’re such a sore loser,” Alec chuckled as he tossed a water bottle in Jace’s direction.

Jace just grumbled something indecipherable, before downing the bottle.

Not put out in the least by his brother’s sour mood, Alec was elated – he could count on one hand the amount of times he had bested Jace in hand to hand combat, and all of those had been back when they were teens.

“Loser,” Alec repeated, grinning to himself madly. “Meaning I just fucking won.”

“Don’t let it get to your head.” Jace glared at him.

Alec just sighed contentedly leaning back against the wall.

“Today really is my day.”

“I hope that has something to do with me, pup.” Came an amused voice from the doorway.

The brothers both whipped their heads towards the sound. Alec smiled at the sight of Magnus dressed in a crisp purple shirt, with swirling patterns, to match his newly dyed purple tips.

“I thought I told you not to call me that.” Then he glanced at the clock, eyes widening in mild panic. “I’m not late, am I?”

“Not yet.”

“Great I’ll go shower and meet you in ten.”

“Can I join you?” The man drawled licking his lips seductively, letting his eyes roam over Alec’s body. Alec was glad that he was already flushed from the exercise.

“Ugh,” Jace grimaced. “I totally didn’t need to hear that.”

Alec paid him no mind, pecking Magnus on the cheek as he left the room. “If you join me, we’ll definitely be late. Plus, you look too perfect right now – it’d be a shame to make you redo it all.”

Alec all but skipped away to the sound of Jace groaning dramatically and Magnus laughing brightly. He smiled to himself, knowing his boyfriend was probably checking out his ass as he left.

Today was definitely his day.

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus watched his boyfriend go, admiring that heavenly ass shamelessly.

Then, he realised he was left alone with Jace. The protective judgemental brother, Jace. Alec’s best friend in the world, Jace. Magnus didn’t find himself nervous often, but Alec’s oldest brother always managed to put him on edge just a little.

He turned to leave and wait out in the foyer when Jace spoke, “Lunch plans, huh?”

Magnus turned back around to face him, lingering by the door. “Yes, I’m taking Alexander to this wonderful place in Soho.”

Magnus watched the blonde fumble around with his water bottle for a moment before giving up all pretence of casual conversation. “Look,” Jace sighed. “I’ve been there. You know, it’s a whirlwind fling, burns so hot all it can do is flame out.”

“Is this what you think it is?” Magnus actually frowned at that. “A fling?”

“I don’t know what it is.” Jace stared him down. “But I know my brother – he’s sensitive. And now that you guys have taken things to the next level…”

“He told you.” Truthfully, Magnus hadn’t expected that – Alexander was the most honest person he knew but he was also the most private, even with his siblings.

“No, he didn’t have to.” Magnus’ eyes widened. If Jace had seen them in the act, perhaps someone else had too – and Alec was not ready to go public yet.

Jace’s eyes widened to match, an amusing touch of colour reaching his cheeks at the implied voyeurism. “No! No, no, no. No, it’s not – it’s not like _that._ It’s… I can uh, I can just – I can just sense that he’s happier.”

Magnus nodded, his shoulders sagging in relief from the tension he hadn’t realised had built.

“Look,” Jace tried again. “I’ll make this simple, okay? I’m never gonna let anyone hurt him.”

Magnus took a step forward, meeting the other’s eyes. “Then we have that in common.” Jace stared at him searchingly. “You think I’d let myself get into a secret relationship for just anyone?”

Jace nodded amused at that, seemingly satisfied with this answer. “Yeah, Alec’s definitely special.”

Magnus allowed himself to smile. “Don’t I know it.”

“Sorry for the shovel talk.” Jace offered him a returning smile.

Magnus tilted his head. “No, you’re not.”

“No, I’m not.” The blonde’s smile widened. “I’m just so proud of him – between inheriting Lightwood and Co. and finally getting a social life, he’s-”

“-Hey!” Came Alec’s indignant protest. “I’ve always had a social life!”

“Of course you have, darling,” Magnus teased sarcastically, dropping a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. He let his eyes roam over Alec’s body, smugly noting that Alec was wearing the forest green sweater Magnus had bought him a couple of weeks ago. He was in the process of testing the fashion waters before completely making over Alec’s wardrobe. Not that his boyfriend needed to know that.

Alec grumbled, furrowing his brow cutely. “I hate you both.”

Magnus laughed before offering the beautiful man his arm. “Shall we?”

Alec’s eyes brightened as he took the offered arm. “We shall.” Then he glanced back at his brother. “Bye, Jace.”

Magnus made sure to catch the blonde’s eye, sending him a brief nod that was thankfully returned. Then, he turned his attention to his extraordinary boyfriend, thanking his lucky stars when he received one of Alexander’s dazzling smiles.

[ALEC POV]

Alec unlocked the door and dumped his keys, a dopey smile on his face.

Lunch with Magnus had been magical. Well, any time with Magnus was magical. Sure, he didn’t have all that much experience in the relationships department, but Alec was sure that what the two of them had was the real thing – it was certainly far better than the handful of experiences Alec had for reference. It had only been two months since they got together but Alec was getting dangerously close to blurting out those three little words any time Magnus looked at him with those golden eyes. Which was terrifying, but Alec didn’t plan on running away from his feelings this time.

He was suddenly jolted out of his musings by Robert Lightwood, who looked slightly crazed as he yelled in Alec’s face.

So much for today being his day.

“Where on earth have you been?” Alec dully noted that the man’s veins were bulging – a level 8 on the anger scale then. “I tried calling you, but you left your blasted phone here! You know better than to be so irresponsible!” Perhaps a 9, then.

“I was getting lunch with Lydia.” Alec replied smoothly. Lydia and himself had organised a schedule ahead of time so she would easily corroborate his story.

This didn’t seem to calm his father down, however, as he continued to rage on. “That is no excuse, Alec! I am glad things are going so well with the Branwell girl but if you want to keep Lightwood and Co., you have to think smarter than this! You must be available at all times! Especially to me!”

Alec had to really concentrate on not rolling his eyes, instead tuning the man out. After several minutes of his father’s incessant admonishing, Alec was about to give in, apologise and make a quick escape but a name stopped him short.

“Morgenstern?” Alec asked before he could stop himself.

“Yes, like I _just_ said, the Morgenstern deal is going to be more expensive than I had anticipated. I called to ask if you could take a look at our finances again and help me move some funds about.” His father looked at him expectantly. Something was off, Alec just couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

Unbeknownst to Alec’s suspicion, his father huffed out an impatient, “Well?”

Alec shook himself out of his thoughts momentarily, looking his father in the eye. “Of course. I’ll begin tomorrow morning.”

His father nodded in satisfaction. “No, you will begin tonight. I will have a brief sent to your office, detailing where to look. Your clearance should give you full access to the company’s financial records.”

With that his father stormed out of the penthouse altogether, leaving a bewildered Alec alone.

It was strange that Robert had enlisted Alec to move some money around – while he was more than capable, they had financial advisors for that. And his father’s insistence to begin tonight was peculiar too. Well, perhaps not; Robert had always been an impatient man, causing Alec far too many late nights at the office. Still, it was his day off and the Morgenstern deal wasn’t due to close until sometime next week. Not that Alec knew very much about the deal – his parents had been very tight-lipped about it. Truthfully, Alec didn’t really want to know, considering that Valentine Morgenstern had quite the reputation for shady deals and bloody politics. His parents had worked with him some back in their youth, but Alec was not privy to the details.

Shaking his head, Alec turned around and grabbed his keys. _‘Time to head to the office,’_ He thought miserably. Alec was a little disappointed that he had allowed his father to blemish today. _His_ day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know your thoughts!
> 
> Next chapter: Shit goes down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crazy ex, embezzlement and a touch of angst.

[ALEC POV]

Alec frowned as daylight began creeping through the blinds in his office. Had it really been all night?

He shook his head. That wasn’t important right now.

What was important right now was the enormous file on his desk. A dossier to be precise.

A dossier that would put his father in prison for the rest of his miserable life, and maybe even Valentine Morgenstern too.

[I know what you’re thinking, dear reader. How? Where the hell did that come from? Did I miss something? Don’t worry, you didn’t.]

Alec had begun the evening doing as his father demanded: digging through file after file and trying to figure out how to cover the costs of the Morgenstern deal.

It was then that Alec decided it would probably be smarter to take the money out of multiple long-term accounts that could be paid back of the next few years.

Only… his father hadn’t listed those accounts… anywhere.

Alec searched the entire office building but there were no hard copies of these particular financial records.

Rubbing his face in tiredness, he had traipsed back to his computer to see if he had misread the digital account listings, but they were there, clear as day.

Alec had frowned in confusion – it was as if these accounts existed in name only. But that would make them shell accounts, probably connected to an offshore account, or something.

Shady.

A few calls had confirmed that these accounts did, in fact, exist, and were, in fact, funnelling money into an offshore account.

And some digging through the archives had revealed a pattern – around $30,000 per month was taken out from the digitally listed accounts that weren’t in the other records.

But that wasn’t the strangest part. Alec had followed the money back to a year ago when the amount had suddenly doubled; apparently, this pattern of missing money had originally been at around $10,000 per month. That was $120, 000 a year. Then, 4 years, 2 months ago the amount had doubled to the current $20,000.

Next, Alec followed the original pattern back to 27 years and 3 months ago.

Alec bit his lip and stared at the screen, making the split-second decision to print out these account records. Someone had clearly been embezzling from Lightwood and Co. for almost 3 decades. The question was who.

Now, Alec wasn’t naïve – it had to be someone high up with invaluable clearance, unquestioned trust and a solid reputation. That left a few candidates on the board, but also… but also his parents.

Looking for a clue, Alec scribbled down the dates the embezzlements had started – December 3rd, 1992 originally and January 3rd, 2016. Then, he pulled up the more high-profile cases from around those times.

First the 1992 deals: Cairstairs, Blackthorn, Verlac, Morgenstern, Whitelaw…

Alec’s head was beginning to hurt from looking through all the financial details of each case. Taking a sip of his latest coffee brew, he turned to the 2016 cases: Verlac, Trueblood, Gladstone, Morgenstern, Penhallow…

_Wait_. Morgenstern. _Morgenstern._

Alec’s eyes had widened as he realised that Lightwood and Co. had begun making deals with Valentine Morgenstern around the time of both embezzlement origin dates.

And the person leading those cases, the only person on those cases with high enough clearance do pull this off…

Robert Lightwood.

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus was having a wonderful day until his psychopathic ex showed up.

He had gotten Jace’s stamp of approval before taking Alexander out to a wonderful lunch in Soho. And now, he was celebrating/relaxing alone at the Dumort.

The Dumort being one of Magnus’ favourite haunts – a speakeasy, complete with red lighting and expensive silk hangings, giving off a classic, almost vampiric vibe.

It also happened to be owned by Magnus’ favourite vampire, Raphael. (Magnus had taken to calling Raph that since he had yet to see the boy in the sun despite their years of friendship – he was the biggest night owl Magnus had ever met, and that was saying something.)

Magnus lounged in a booth tucked into the corner, cocktail in hand and a gaggle of admirers at his feet. Well, not all of them were literally at his feet, but metaphorically at his feet; they all waited on his command and hung desperately onto his every word. It was simultaneously immensely pathetic and amusingly endearing.

Magnus allowed himself to sink further into the velvet seat as he leisurely gazed at the burlesque performers strut across the stage. In reality, he wasn’t actually watching them at all, but rather daydreaming about what Alexander would look like in one of those outfits. It’d never happen, but perhaps his boyfriend would give leather a try, instead?

A woman on his left began to stroke Magnus’ arm irritatingly – he wished that he could tell her to cease her infernal petting but that would seem suspicious considering he was still publicly single, after all. Perhaps he could call Raphael and shoo them all away under the pretence of privacy.

“How’s it going with the Nephilim?” Came the Raphael’s monotonous drawl.

Ah, speak of the devil.

With the flick of his wrist, the group scattered as though banished with magic. Magnus smirked inwardly at the power he had at his fingertips.

“My dear Raphael, so good to see you here.”

“I do own the place.” His friend replied, slinking down to take a seat beside Magnus. “So? The Nephilim?”

Magnus waited until he was sure no one was eavesdropping before he answered in a low voice. “He’s heavenly, my boy. He’s strong-willed and intelligent and _devastatingly beautiful_.” Magnus knows Raphael probably doesn’t care to hear his gushing, but he can’t help himself. “And he’s actually funny and adventurous under all those layers of authority and professionalism.”

“So, the sex is good, then?” Raphael remarked semi-teasingly, semi-carelessly.

Magnus glared at him, offended. “Well, yes – but there’s so much more there-”

The Vampire cut him off, smirking unfazed. “-I know, my friend, I know.”

They lapsed into silence, eyes returning to the dancers, but Magnus could sense the other had more to say. He patiently waited for the other man to crack. It only takes a few minutes.

“Do you love him?”

Magnus almost winced at his bluntness, but he knew his answer. “Yes. Yes, I do.”

And it was true. It’d only been two months, but Magnus had been with enough people to know that what he felt for Alexander was love. Terrifying but true.

Raphael didn’t react. Instead, he paused, seemingly thinking. Magnus really wished he could read the boy’s thoughts.

Finally, he spoke. “Father won’t be happy.”

“No, he won’t.”

“And he loves you too?”

Magnus smiled at that. “I believe he does. Although, we haven’t said it yet.”

Raphael nodded, hesitating before he asked his next question.

“Do you think you can protect him?”

Magnus’ eyes hardened, and Raphael swore they glowed, fierce and golden. “I would give my life for his.”

Raphael finally smiled and reached out to grasp Magnus’ hands. “Then, I will support you.”

Magnus softened at that. “Thank you, my fri-”

“-Magnus! Darling! Long time, no see.”

Magnus was ripped out of the tender moment by a voice he had hoped never to hear again.

Raphael, bless him, sprang to his defence. “How dare you step foot in this territory-”

But Magnus held up a hand, silently asking Raphael to leave the bitch to him.

Then, without turning – he refused to give her that satisfaction – he replied nonchalantly, trying to keep any exhaustion or irritation out of his tone.

“Camille. What do you want?”

[ALEC POV]

There was his father’s name. Proudly typed at the top of the documents, indicating just who embezzled $3 million from his own company over the last 3 decades. And was probably about to up the ante again, considering his latest deal with Valentine was about to go through.

At this point it was well past midnight – everyone had left the office, his father included, and so Alec was alone to make the decision.

Turn his own father in or let him get away with it?

_“This meeting stays under the radar, you hear me?”_

_“…you and I are hosting a Gala while your father finalises the Morgenstern deal…”_

_“You must be available at all times! Especially to me!”_

It suddenly made sense why his father had insisted on Alec handling these finances. His father thought he would turn a blind eye. Robert had trained his son to follow his father’s orders and to be loyal to his family at all costs.

Robert expected Alec to cover for him.

Alec’s blood turned cold at the realisation and a wave of nausea hit him.

Fighting to keep his cool, Alec took a few deep breaths, anchoring himself and taking his time to think things over.

Alec circled through it all again, flicking through the now printed account reports, highlighting the noticeable discrepancies.

It was actually quite smart, now that Alec thought about it – most embezzlement cases didn’t last longer than a year because the amounts missing were too noticeable. So, by taking such small amounts from unlisted accounts, Robert had gathered an impressive amount.

But what made him so reckless as to double it? That had been what made Alec notice in the first place. If Robert’s system was successful, why change it?

And why was he stealing the money in the first place? The Lightwoods made more than enough money the honest way, even if they hadn’t come from old money.

The answer to both questions had to be Valentine.

So, why did Valentine want Robert’s money? What did he truly gain from their deals?

Alec massaged his temples, trying in vain to stave off his headache.

This was Robert that Alec would be protecting by hiding the embezzlement. Not Izzy or Max or Jace. Not even Alec or Maryse. They could all recover from this. The company would survive. They had enough in savings individually and Alec could easily prove that most of the money Lightwood and Co, saw was clean using these reports.

So, was Robert worth saving?

[MAGNUS POV]

He could practically feel Camille’s smirk and his skin crawled with discomfort. “You’re still upset by my dalliance with that short-lived Russian?”

“Upset?” He took a sip of his drink, still refusing to let his eyes wander. “No, I gave up feeling anything for you years ago.”

That wasn’t entirely true – he didn’t feel the same sting of hurt and betrayal as when he was heartbroken over her all those years ago, but he still resented her deeply.

“Love is fleeting” _Wrong_.

“And yet true love cannot die.” Call him a Romantic but he still believed in love, despite everything.

“Still so naïve.” She sighed.

At that, he slowly turned his head to face her, smirking in a combination of pity and amusement.

She continued, undeterred. “You wouldn’t know what to do with love if you found it.”

_Fuck_. Magnus fought to his face neutral but Camille, sadly, knew him too well.

She tilted her head curiously, stepping towards him. “Or do you think you already have?”

Camille was one of the few people who could make Magnus feel truly inferior – she had significant power and sway in their line of work, and she knew all the right buttons to push to rile him up.

“What do you want?” He repeated, suddenly wanting her to leave more than anything.

She smiled victoriously before motioning for one of her lackeys to approach. “I want you to waive your rights to the money in that shared bank account we opened back in the day.”

The man held out a piece of paper and a pen. He took it, scanning the document to confirm her claim (he wasn’t dumb enough not to read the fine print), and quickly signed it – anything to never see her face again.

“Thank you,” she drawled, walking closer.

“Leave, Camille.” Beside him, Raphael stiffened. As did Camille’s men. Magnus knew his voice radiated authority and warning, but Camille didn’t stop.

She marched right up to him, grabbed him by the waist and kissed him.

In that moment Magnus saw red. He forcefully wrenched her away and Magnus sensed her men reach for their weapons.

The air was electrified with tension.

“Leave.”

This time, Magnus was satisfied to see a little doubt and fear creep into Camille’s eyes.

“Fine.” She huffed, trying to regain her composure. Then, she turned on her high heel and stomped away like a petulant child, flanked by her men.

The moment she disappeared from view; Magnus felt the tension in the air diffuse. His shoulders slumped in relief.

Sighing, resigned, Magnus reached for his phone to update his father on what had just happened. If Camille was in town, then trouble was stirring.

[ALEC POV]

Turns out the answer was no. Robert was not worth saving.

Alec had snuck into his father’s office at home and quickly found evidence of encrypted emails between Robert and an unknown contact (Valentine or an associate of his).

Unable to unencrypt the files, Alec had searched more evidence. The result had been the finding of a burner phone locked in his father’s desk and hidden under a false drawer bottom.

The evidence was piling up and Alec knew he couldn’t hide this. Not even for his father.

So, Alec took the burner and the laptop with him, making copies of the encrypted emails and saved files when he returned to the Lightwood and Co. office building. Then, Alec had printed out copies of the relevant financial paperwork from the Morgenstern cases and compiled it all into a dossier.

A dossier which was now sitting on his desk beside the burner, the laptop and a USB stick with copies of everything.

Now Alec knew he still had options.

He could burn and destroy everything – delete the files, set fire to the physical copies. He could save his father. He could save his family from being ripped apart. He could save his family name and his company name from being raked through the mud.

Or he could go to straight to the DA’s office with all the evidence, get an immunity deal for himself and his siblings and destroy his father.

With the light of a new day dawning, Alec’s eyes hurt, and his brain hurt, and his heart hurt.

He thought about Jace and Max, they would lose their father.

He thought about Izzy, who adored the man despite everything.

He thought about his mother who, awful as she could be, was doing everything she could to keep this family together, to keep her marriage alive. The evidence showed that Maryse had nothing to do with all of this – she would be so heartbroken to find out about this betrayal.

Could he really do this to his family? To his own flesh and blood?

He stared at the dossier as though it would give him the answer. Then he stared some more, frowning as the sunlight crept through the blinds.

Morning had come and Alec was no closer to deciding.

After an indistinguishable amount of time, a sharp buzz of his phone tore his eyes away. He quickly shoved the dossier and the evidence into his office safe, punching in the code and slamming it shut, before turning back to his phone.

Alec’s eyebrows drew in as Izzy’s name lit up the device.

Izzy: I’M GOING TO KILL HIM!!! <https://www.alicantenews.com/celebrities/live/update-pmqs-latest-scandal>

Clicking on the link, Alec’s tired eyes flitted over the words of the news article, his heart sinking in his chest. Suddenly his chest hurt, and it was hard to breathe. Alec felt as though the walls were caving in on him.

There in large bold letters was his boyfriend’s name, with a picture just below to prove it.

BANE AND BELCOURT BACK TOGETHER?

Feeling as though he would be sick any moment, Alec did what he did best. He ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU THERE WAS A PLOT IN HERE SOMEWHERE!
> 
> As always, I love to hear what you think, so please comment to your heart's content. xx
> 
> Next chapter: Wouldn't you like to know.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both lose their minds.

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus was definitely not a morning person.

He was, in fact quite the opposite, rolling out of bed at or after noon most days. He liked to take his time and gradually come to full consciousness. Afterall, what’s the point in having silk sheets if you barely use them?

Although, in Magnus’ defence, this was largely to do with the fact that he mostly worked nights – between business dinners, work functions, club crawls and …tasks from his father, Magnus rarely got home before three.

And so, Magnus hissed at his phone as the incessant buzzing forcibly woke him up. He could’ve sworn he hadn’t set an alarm, but the infernal device wouldn’t. Stop. _Buzzing_.

It was infuriatingly aggravating.

Still groggy with sleep, Magnus debated throwing a pillow at his damned phone, but realising that would likely do little to ease his suffering, the man rolled over and snatched it up.

Blinking slowly, he gradually registered that the buzzing had not, in fact, been an alarm, but the result of a torrent of messages from one Isabelle Lightwood, with a few from Jace and Raphael thrown in there.

Skimming through, his eyes widened at the texts.

Isabelle: I’M GOING TO KILL U

Isabelle: NO

Isabelle: KILLING IS TOO GD FOR U

Jace: I hope for your sake that this is all fake because Izzy is going to kill you, and then I will resurrect you so that I can kill you too if this is true.

Isabelle: U COMPLETE DICK

Isabelle: U BETTER HAVE A DAMN FUCKING GOOD REASON FOR THIS

Raphael: Has your Nephilim seen this yet? <https://www.alicantenews.com/celebrities/live/update-pmqs-latest-scandal>

Raphael: This has Camille written all over it.

Isabelle: ANSWER ME U COWARD!

Isabelle: I STG I WILL RIP OUT YOUR LUNGS + FEED THEM TO U

And those were just the highlights. Wondering what in the hell could cause such a stir, Magnus clicked on the link Raphael sent him.

Fuck.

Magnus’ mind flashed back to that unpleasant conversation with Camille last night.

_“You wouldn’t know what to do with love if you found it… Or do you think you already have?”_

Raphael was right – it was just Camille’s style to mess with his relationship without even knowing who Alec was.

Shit. Alec.

Magnus had never gotten out of bed so fast.

[ALEC POV]

His feet slapped against the pavement, weaving through the throngs of people that crowded the New York streets. The rhythmic footfalls only semi-comforted Alec as he raced on, letting his feet guide him on autopilot.

Only semi-comforted because he was still wearing his clothes from yesterday’s date, having head straight to the office and not come home since. His trousers were tight and clung in all the wrong places, he was (ironically) sweating through his sweater, and his comfortable shoes were not comfortable enough for sprinting through the streets.

But Alec barely registered the physical discomfort. The reason his clothes pained him so was the constant reminder of Magnus.

Magnus who bought him this damn sweater. Magnus whose hand had rested on his trouser knee at lunch yesterday. Magnus who played footsie with these shoes.

Magnus who fucking cheated on him.

He tried desperately to focus his thoughts somewhere else. On feeling the sensations, he loved so much on his morning runs. On the wind sailing through his hair, on the crisp morning air beating at his face, on the pattern of his feet as they hit the ground.

But all Alec could feel was the tightness in his chest, the ache in his heart and the pit in his stomach.

Alec had just found out that his father embezzled millions and he was freaking out over _a guy_.

It was pathetic, really.

Magnus had really done a number on him. Magnus Bane, the ‘Playboy Prince of Sin and Seduction’ had wormed his way into Alec’s heart and fucking broken it.

Alec hadn’t even been aware he was in love until that love was snapped in two.

He had spent his whole life building up walls, but Magnus had dug under them and now he was defenceless.

He should’ve known better. He should’ve kept his head down and played the part of the Lightwood heir because he that’s who he was. But Magnus had come and made him feel like being Alec was okay. Just Alec.

How could he have been so stupid?

Alexander Lightwood wasn’t made for love or happiness. He had been naïve to think so. He had his siblings and his job and his goddamn responsibilities. And that would have to be enough.

As he approached the park, he pushed into a sprint.

He just needed a minute to breathe. Then he’d be fine. Just like he always was. He was Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus was losing his goddamn mind.

He had been searching for Alec everywhere – the penthouse, his office, his favourite coffee shop, his favourite diner. He had even suspected that Alec might be hiding out at Jace’s or Izzy’s, but his siblings didn’t seem to know where Alec was either. And Magnus was running out of options.

Pulling out his phone, he called Raphael again.

“Where the hell is he?” Magnus asked desperately.

“His phone’s still off and I can’t get a location from any of his other devices. All his cars and drivers are accounted for so he must be out on foot. Fell is still looking through CCTV, but we lost him somewhere around West 108th Street. Wait! Fell thinks he may have been heading to the park based on his trajectory.” Magnus had never appreciated Raphael’s blunt directness more.

“West 108th Street up to the park.” Magnus ordered his chauffeur. Then he refocused on Raphael on the other line. “And you’re sure he’s fine, right?”

“Very few people know about you and the Nephilim – not even Camille knew who to target.” Came Raphael’s reply. “Speaking of which, do you want me to take care of her?”

Magnus took a deep breath, he wanted with every fibre of his being to say yes but Camille was a powerful enemy, to target her would mean war and Magnus’ father would not take kindly to his son taking such liberties. “No, I’ll deal with her later. Right now, he’s all I care about.”

Magnus could practically hear Raphael’s nod through the phone. “Right, I’m sending in reinforcements just in case; they will trail you from a distance. I’ll text you if we get a more exact location.”

“Thank you, my boy.”

“Just go get your man.”

[MAGNUS POV]

After half an hour of running around the park like a madman, Magnus was beginning to run out of steam. This park was enormous, and Alec could be just about anywhere.

Frustration building up, Magnus turned to a small wooded area – he’d cleared all the open spaces in the West area of the park except these woods. It was just Magnus’ luck that Alec would be hiding in the last place he looked.

Trudging through the trees, hope bubbled up inside Magnus. Of course, Alec would be in the woods, the man loved the outdoors far more than the city bustle.

He stuck to the path for now, weaving around rocks and tall trees until he came to a stop atop a small bridge overlooking a river that funnelled out into a large pond or a small lake.

He leaned against the railing of the bridge, taking a second to collect his thoughts and stared out across the water – it was a beautiful sight. Then, his eyes flicked down in a moment of tiredness to look at his hands.

Wait.

Over on the left bank of bridge, guarded by a towering willow tree, was a familiar green sweater, clinging to a familiar man.

“Alec?” He called before he could stop himself. “Is that you, Alexander?”

The man didn’t answer, but Magnus watched as the head turned his way and gasped – he could recognise that familiar mop of hair anywhere.

“Alexander, I’m coming down. I’m so sorry. Please, let me explain.”

And so, Magnus walked across the bridge and ducked to the right immediately, narrowly slipping through the gap between the willow and the rail of the bridge. And there, tucked away on a small ledge of dirt sat the most beautiful man, Magnus had ever met.

Alec silently stood up and held out a hand for Magnus, his face stony. Despite the coldness from the other man, Magnus was glad for his help as the ground was unsteady under his feet. Carefully, Alec guided him to the ledge, and they sat down.

It was a little tight for two people, their shoulders pressed together and their legs brushing against each other. Then Alec, pulled his legs under him and leaned against the underside of the bridge, staring out at the view.

It was even more gorgeous from here, as the glittering lake peeked out from between the willow branches as though they were framing the water. From this angle, it looked as though the whole river was spread out right in front of them, but the enclosed space of the ledge gave it a cosy, intimate feel.

They sat in silence for at least a minute, gathering the courage to see which of them would cave and speak first.

Eventually, Alec did, eyes firmly trained on the view ahead. “You wanted to explain.” His voice was rough but unwavering, as though he hadn’t spoken yet today.

Magnus let himself really look at the other man. His eyes looked red and puffy as though he hadn’t slept, and tears were threatening to spill over, but Alec held strong. There were no tear tracks on his tired face either, just complete and utter exhaustion.

There was distress there too. Magnus could see it in the way his face clenched tight, and the way his eyebrows twitched as he fought to keep his face impassive. Magnus’ heart ached at the sight.

“Camille Belcourt is my… ex.” Magnus began, trying to keep his voice steady and his words clear. “I loved her far more than she ever loved me, but it has been many years since I felt that way.”

“So, you saw for the first time in years and you kissed her?” Alec’s jaw flexed tensely but he continued to stare at the lake, determinedly refusing to meet Magnus’ eyes.

“No! No, angel.” Alec winced at the pet-name. “She came to the Dumort while I was there, to get me to sign away the rights to a shared bank account we opened years ago. And while we talked, I let slip that I was seeing someone.”

Magnus watched as questions battled in Alec’s mind, but the man remained silent.

“She kissed me, but I pushed her away and threw her out.”

It looked as though that broke the damn for Alec. He began to speak. “Did you kiss her back?” Magnus felt his stomach drop as Alec talked. “Did you enjoy it?”

“No, no not all, I-”

“-Are you leaving me? Are you tired of sneaking around? You could have just told me-”

“No! No, angel look at me.” Magnus pleaded, getting desperate now. “Alexander, _please_.”

Magnus shifted onto his knees, facing Alec. He reached out and cupped the man’s face in his hands, forcing them to meet eyes. His skin was cold under Magnus’ touch and Magnus suddenly realised for the first time just how freezing it was out here.

“Camille means nothing to me. You mean everything to me. Alexander, _I love you._ ”

At last, the tears spilled down Alec’s face and Magnus felt the man’s whole body shake. “You can’t just say that if you don’t mean it-”

“-Alexander, I mean it with all my heart. I have never meant anything more. I love you.”

But Alec just shook his head, pushing Magnus’ hands away from his face and curling in on himself even more.

“Stop saying that!” He exclaimed, sobbing fully now. “You can’t just say that to apologise. I can’t handle hearing you say that when you don’t mean it the way I do.”

Magnus didn’t even know what to do. He longed to hold Alec is his arms, but the man wouldn’t let him close enough. Magnus felt like his heart was shattering as he watched the man in front of him – he’d never seen Alec cry, let alone break down like this, and it stung like a knife to his gut.

“The way you do? Alexander, what does that mean? Please, Angel talk to me. I really do love you.”

“NO, YOU DON’T!” Alec yelled, hysterically. “YOU DON’T! You love the thrill of sneaking around! This is all just a game to you! You flirt, and you laugh, but you don’t love me the way I love you!

“I love you so much I can’t live without you. I can’t _breathe_ without you. I love your voice, and your eyes, and your gentle hands. I love waking up with you and I love going to sleep beside you. I love sitting around doing nothing with you. I love listening to you hum stupid songs when you cook. I love it when you smile at me, I love it when I make you laugh. I love your kisses as much as I need _air_ in my _lungs_.

“And I love how you make me feel safe, and treasured, and cared for. I love that you I feel like myself around you. I love you, Magnus – you’re it for me. But I know you, and you can’t possibly love me back.”

Magnus blinked slowly at the outburst, letting the words sink in. His heart swelled because _Alec loved him_. But it also ached at the surety of Alec’s final statement.

“Alexander,” he began, slowly and quietly, attempting to channel every ounce of sincerity he possibly could. “I’ve been in many relationships, with men, women, and anything in between. But you,” He said, staring deeply into Alec’s eyes, wet with tears. “You, Alexander, are unlike anyone I’ve ever met. You’ve unlocked something inside me.”

He took a deep breath before, continuing, taking his time to get the message across. “I lose my breath every time you enter a room. My heart beats faster when you walk by. My skin tingles when I stand close enough to feel your breath. I love you, Alec.” He said, taking the man’s hands in his. “Just let yourself believe it. Because you are more worthy of love than anyone I’ve ever met.”

He reached out, slowly, to brush the tears from Alec’s face, and this time Alec didn’t bat him away.

They stayed there for a minute, breathing each other’s air, taking comfort in each other’s warmth.

“You love me?” Alec’s voice asked, smaller than he’d ever heard it.

Mustering all the certainty he could Magnus nodded. “I do.”

Then Alec laughed – it was short but clear and joyful as it cut through the air.

Then, Alec surged forward and crashed their lips together – it wasn’t fast and desperate or slow and gentle, but somewhere in between. Long and deep, filled with passion and love. It was everything Magnus could’ve dreamed of. This kiss felt like coming home.

Magnus felt like he was falling, descending, but Alec was right there with him.

“I love you, too.” Alec mumbled against Magnus’s lips, their foreheads leaning against each other in quiet intimacy.

“I got that.” Magnus smiled, rearranging their position so Alec’s head rested on his shoulder, Magnus’ arms circled around his waist. “That was quite the speech, you know.”

Alec chuckled against him, slightly breathlessly. “I can’t help it with you. I’m either too nervous to speak or I blurt out exactly what I’m thinking.”

Magnus only hugged him tighter. “And I love that about you.”

“We’re in love.” Magnus could hear the quiet contentment and disbelief in his tone.

Magnus hummed in agreement, returning his gaze to the sparkling water. “This is a beautiful spot, my love. How ever did you find it?”

“I run through here every day on my morning runs. But, uh, one day I stopped on the bridge, saw this little ledge and the rest was history. I think this is my favourite view in the city.”

Magnus watched Alec’s face as he talked, eyes bright and fiery as always, knowing he had found his own favourite view. “It’s truly breath-taking, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! We're coming to an end of this first arc! One more chapter before I take a break from this universe for a while.
> 
> I say the first arc because I've planned a sequel to this fic, which is darker and more angsty because Alec finds out what Magnus and his father really do for a living.  
> I'm talking a mafia fic, complete with kidnapping, torture and much more.
> 
> But that's obviously a huge undertaking so it probably won't come out any time soon.
> 
> For now, you can look forward to some Max Lightwood, some anxious Jagnus and some BAMF Alec all in the next and final chapter of 'The Descent To Hell'.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated! xx


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The finale!

[MAGNUS POV]

“Are you a front-page magnet, Bane? Like, do you _know_ how to lay-low at all?”

Izzy’s exasperated voice came through the speaker phone, a hint of worry creeping in, but Magnus payed her no mind. Instead, his eyes were trained on his boyfriend, who currently looked three seconds from freaking out.

“Alec?” he ventured, cautiously, as though consoling a distressed animal. “I’m right here. You’re okay. We’re gonna be okay.”

“I’m going lose it all, Magnus.” Alec whispered, his voice cracking slightly. “My parents, my job, my last name. They’re going to disown me.”

“Hey, hey.” Magnus rested a hand on his arm. “You don’t know that. The company won’t care-”

“They’re not going to hand over Lightwood and Co. to an openly gay 25-year-old, Magnus. My parents won’t let them.”

His eyes were still trained on the laptop with the article glaring at the them. There on the screen was a picture of the two of them cuddling in Alec’s little spot from when they had worked everything out the previous day. It was clearly a romantic, intimate moment. There’s was no denying it.

“Even if that’s true, you still won’t lose everything. You’ll have Izzy. And Jace. And Max… And me. I’m not going anywhere, angel.” With that he enveloped the shaking man into a hug.

Izzy’s agreement came through the phone. “Magnus is right Alec, we’re all here for you. And we won’t let anyone take the company away from you. Not like this. Not because you happen to like a guy-”

“Love.” Came Alec’s soft interruption. Magnus hugged him tighter.

Magnus could hear the slight smile in her voice as Izzy continued. “Jace and I are already on our way to the office. We’ll stall while you come up with something. Oh! We could threaten a workplace discrimination suit!”

“Hmmn, that’s a good idea.” Magnus acknowledged, before he offered his suggestion hesitantly. “Or I could call my father-”

“No!” Alec protested sharply, causing Magnus to frown in confusion. “You hate your father. And I don’t want us to owe him anything.”

The explanation made Magnus practically melt. His boyfriend was unbelievably considerate even as his world fell apart. “I know, my love. But he has plenty of sway with the New York elite…”

“No, Izzy’s right, I can come up with something.” Then he frowned in thought. It was times like this that Magnus really wished he could see inside the other’s head – Alec could really be a closed book when he wanted to be.

After several tense minutes, Alec’s eyes hardened, and he nodded to himself resolutely. “I think I do have an idea. Alright, here’s the plan…”

>>>

[MAGNUS POV]

Magnus was not enjoying the plan.

Said plan had Magnus wrangling Alec’s fools of brothers while Alexander and Isabelle were God-knows-where, doing God-knows-what to fix the impending crisis.

According to their highly reliable source, twelve-year-old Max Lightwood, Maryse and Robert had been frantically calling up board members all morning, setting up an emergency board meeting to discuss ‘Alec’s media scandal’.

Magnus snorted inwardly at the phrase before he stopped himself and the guilt settled in. It was not the first time Magnus had been in a scandal, and it likely wasn’t the last, considering his last name happened to be Bane, but Alec was definitely not used to this kind of media attention.

In any case, Alec had until the board meeting at six to figure out a way of shutting his parents up and convincing the board to let him inherit Lightwood and Co. at the end of the month on schedule.

And Magnus wasn’t allowed to do anything to help.

No, his job in this grand plan, was to babysit Alec’s wayward brothers so that they didn’t do anything stupid.

So, yeah. Magnus was not enjoying the plan.

“Hey, Maxie. Would you get me a water bottle from the break room?” Jace asked as Magnus paced through the room.

“Sure, be back in a sec.” The teen shot back, ducking out of the room.

Then Jace turned on Magnus. “Would you stop pacing? You’re practically wearing a hole in the carpet and it’s making me want to punch you, which I don’t think Alec would appreciate.”

Magnus looked up at Jace’s stony face and bit back a scathing reply.

 _‘He’s Alec’s brother and best friend, Magnus.’_ He reminded himself. _‘Brother and best friend.’_

“My apologies.” Magnus replied placatingly, taking a seat. They were currently waiting in Alec’s office, a rather drab room with minimalistic furniture. Magnus would have said as much to Alec, had it been any other day.

“I’m just not used to feeling so… helpless.”

Jace met his eyes, jaw set firmly, not unlike the expression Alexander wore so often. It reminded Magnus that they were truly brothers, in everything but blood.

“You trust Alec, right?” Jace asked calmly. It was strange to the blond so calm.

“Of course, I do.” Magnus answered immediately. Of course, he trusted Alexander.

“Then let him do his thing.” Jace advised. “He’s been cleaning up messes for me and Izzy… and our parents… for years, and he’s never let me down before. He’s got this.”

Magnus sighed tiredly. “I know he does; I just really wish there was something I could do to help him.”

Jace sent him a small smile at that. “You’re used to seeing Alec happy all the time – because you really do make him happy. But Alec is good at his job. He doesn’t need me or you trying to save him, no matter how much we want to help.”

Before Magnus could respond, Max stepped back into the room, a bottle of water and a coke in hand. He tossed his brother the bottle before retaking his place perched atop Alec’s desk.

“So, you’re Alec’s boyfriend, huh?” The teen teased, swinging his legs wildly beneath him.

Magnus turned to face Max, slightly surprised at the question. “I… Yes I am.”

“So, boys can really do that? Date other guys?” He probed, frowning slightly. “I thought Mom said…”

Magnus was saved from answering as Jace cut in. “Boys can do that, yes. Guys can date guys and girls can date girls, because you can’t control who you fall in love with. Some people like Mom and Dad are just a little behind.”

Magnus couldn’t help but smile at the blonde’s words – they were spoken with such surety and clarity that Max didn’t question it.

Instead, the teen just nodded in understanding. “Mom and Dad are always so behind. They still think art is for hippies and won’t let me take classes. What is this? The 60s?”

Jace snorted at that. “Exactly, bud. Mom and Dad’s opinions are way out of date.”

Then Max turned on Magnus. “Are you guys in lurveeeeee?” The teasing tone returned, and Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little relieved that the teen was taking this so well.

“You don’t have to answer that, Mag-” Jace started but Magnus paid him no mind.

“Yes.” He announced, grinning stupidly. “I love your brother more than anything.”

He risked a glance at Jace and inwardly smirked at the semi-shocked, semi-impressed expression on his face.

The teen seemed just as pleased and launched into song. “Alec and Magnus sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G…”

>>>

[MAGNUS POV]

Okay, maybe Alec’s brothers weren’t as bad as he originally thought. But his parents…

Robert and Maryse Lightwood were complete tyrants.

Magnus hadn’t even had to leave the room to hear them yelling at staff and wreaking general havoc on the whole office building. Jace had left Alec’s office half an hour ago in an attempt to calm them down, or at least slow down their warpath. But he hadn’t returned yet and the screaming hadn’t ceased, so Magnus guessed that hadn’t gone down very well.

Magnus was attempting to keep Max occupied by teaching him a few card tricks from a pack the teen had brought with him, when the yelling got near enough for them to hear.

“You can’t do this to him!” Came Jace’s enraged shout. Ah, there was the Jace Magnus knew and loved.

“He did this to himself!” Maryse screeched in return. “He chose a man over this family! And a _Bane_ at that!”

“Your mother’s right. Excluding the fact that he is a man, Magnus Bane is quite the Lothario.” Robert agreed.

Magnus tried not to wince as Max watched for his reaction.

But Jace continued undeterred. “Alec is gay! Gay! Stop making that face – being gay is not a fucking taboo! But that shouldn’t matter because Alec is your _son_! You can’t just throw him out like trash! And he _deserves_ this company – he’s worked his whole life for it!”

Magnus almost wanted to applaud at Jace’s speech, but it seemed to have the opposite effect on Maryse.

“He should’ve thought of that before he went gallivanting around as a homosexual!” Maryse’s voice was like ice as she shot back the retort.

“Are you even listening to yourself?” Jace roared. “This is Alec we’re talking about!”

“Are they going to disown Alec?” Max’s voice was small as he stared at the cards in his hands.

Magnus turned his attention away from the shouting match, to focus on the teen.

“Probably.” Magnus admitted, figuring it was better not to lie to the kid.

Max frowned, looking conflicted. Then he set his shoulders back and tightened his jaw in an adorable imitation of his brothers. “Alec is my brother. He’s always gonna be my brother.”

“I’m sure Alec will appreciate that.”

The teen hesitated before asking his next question. “Did your parents react this badly when they found out you’re gay?”

Magnus smiled at the boy gently. “Bisexual actually; it means I like boys and girls. But no, my father doesn’t really have a problem with it as long as it doesn’t interfere with the family business.”

“So why are Mom and Dad so freaked out?” The teen looked so lost.

Magnus sighed, not thinking this would be the best time to explain the complexities of homophobia in the modern political climate. “There is a very long answer to that question, and I would be happy to answer it if your parents weren’t on the other side of that door.”

Max’s features twisted as though he disliked that answer but instead, he just glanced at the watch on his wrist. “T-minus one hour.”

“One hour.” Magnus repeated, leaning back into the couch.

 _‘God, Alec,’_ he thought. _‘I really hope you know what you’re doing.’_

_> >>_

[MAGNUS POV]

Board members were slowly filing in, filling up the conference room and Alec still hadn’t arrived.

Magnus pulled back from where he was hiding just around the corner. A quick glance at his watch told him that the meeting was due to start in seven minutes. _Seven_.

Magnus’ heart sank at the realisation that only a miracle would save Alec now.

He pulled out his phone, ready to call his father – perhaps, they could whip out some last-minute blackmail material to save Alec’s job – when the man in question swept into the room.

Alexander always had a magnetic air of undeniable authority surrounding him, but right now he looked like a force of nature. His eyes burned with quiet intensity and his steps were bold and sure. People instinctively cleared a path for him as he strode straight up to his parents, flanked by his sister and Lydia Branwell.

“Could we have a quick word in my office?” Alec’s words were quiet and toneless, but they left no room for discussion and could be heard clearly in the hush of the hallway.

Then, without waiting for an answer, he continued past them, in the direction of his office. Alec’s eyes caught Magnus’ and he motioned for Magnus to join them.

Huffing, his parents wordlessly followed, so Magnus straightened up and followed as well, ignoring the surprised looks of the staff members.

When they arrived at Alec’s office, the man calmly sat behind his desk and gestured for his parents to sit opposite. Lydia and Isabelle stood like pillars either side of him, but Jace and Max took a seat on the couch. Magnus stood awkwardly for a few moments before leaning casually against the left wall of the room, surveying the scene.

The air was thick with tension.

Alec calmly laid a briefcase on the table, opening it up and pulling out several folders.

Finally, he turned to his parents, who were waiting impatiently, and spoke clearly and evenly. “Mother, Father, in light of recent events, I have some documents I would like to share with you.”

The woman scoffed dismissively. “Recent events? Is that what you’re calling your little escapades-”

Alec cut her off immediately. “-No. I was actually talking about the Morgenstern deal.”

Magnus frowned in confusion at that. He knew all about the Morgenstern family; they headed the largest opposing mafia faction in the New York, known as ‘The Circle’ – a real pain in the ass to the Banes as the leaders of Edom.

Which begged the question: how much did Alexander know?

“What of it?” Maryse replied scathingly. “If you think you can distract us from your tryst with _Bane_ over there-”

But Alexander cut her off once more. The look on her face filled Magnus with delicious satisfaction.

“I looked into the finances as you requested, Father, and I found the most interesting things.” He tossed a thick dossier in his father’s direction, which landed on the wooden surface with a dull thud.

Magnus noted with interest that the man suddenly looked stricken. “Alec…” He began.

But his son paid him no mind, instead turning to Maryse once more. “Did you know that Father has been embezzling money from the company for years?” Her face paled. “The Chief of Police was very interested to know.”

Her eyes blazed in vehement denial. “What have you done Alec? You can’t just ruin this family with your slander!”

Alec’s face softened at that, regarding her kindly. “I’m sorry Mother, but it’s not slander. Take a look for yourself.”

The woman stilled, clenching and unclenching her jaw as thoughts battled in her head. After several moments, Maryse reached for the dossier, eyes widening as she flicked through the pages. “Robert, how could you?”

But Alec answered for him, turning to face Robert. “It’s all very complicated and involves dealings with the Mafia for protection, but like I said, the Chief of Police was very interested. They’ll be arriving any moment to arrest you I’m sure, Father.”

The man’s eyes widened in panic, but Alec calmly reached for a smaller folder which he laid out in front of his parents. “But don’t worry – Lydia was kind enough to introduce me to her boyfriend, and he helped me work out a lovely immunity deal for myself and the rest of this family, excluding Father, of course. So, we’ll be just fine.”

Magnus suppressed a grin at his boyfriend’s brilliance, relishing in how the eldest Lightwoods gaped at their son.

“Now,” Alec said, standing up abruptly. “We have a board meeting to attend, don’t we? We must inform them of my recent findings and figure out how to handle Father’s impending ‘media scandal’. I expect they will be very glad to have me heading this company now that Father will be… incapacitated.”

Magnus locked eyes with the raven-haired man as he prepared to leave the room. Alec’s eyes burned with an intoxicating power and intensity, and Magnus felt himself fall impossibly further in love.

>>>

[ALEC POV]

Alec sighed in relief, the tension finally lifting from his shoulders. It had been a long day, but Alec was now, officially, the head of Lightwood and Co. with the board’s full backing.

When he had first found at about the embezzlement, he had been reluctant to reveal it. But Alec knew it was his best bet at keeping the company.

The moment he told Izzy, she had been furious with their father and insisted that Alec was right to go to the police. But he couldn’t help the rising feeling of guilt settling in his stomach at the heartbroken look in her eyes – Isabelle had always adored their father and this betrayal had likely hit her hard.

After getting Izzy’s perspective on his plan, Alec had called Lydia, knowing she had ties to the NYPD and it had all gone rather smoothly from there.

Alec’s primary worry had been how Jace and Max would take it all, but they had stood by him and been outraged at their father. Jace had been especially enraged by Robert’s behaviour, yelling some choice words that had Alec covering Max’s ears. Max had been confused and teary eyed but had hugged Alec tightly and told him how much he loved him.

Now, standing in his father’s empty office, surrounded by police officers gathering evidence and questioning staff, Alec was sure he had done the right thing. He had worked too hard to let this company go down the drain. And his family had deserved to know what Father had done.

Alec only wished he hadn’t had to tear his family apart to rebuild it.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind and a chin settled on his shoulder. “How does it feel to be CEO, o love of my life?”

Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus’ touch, felling the heaviness in his heart lighten due to Magnus’ embrace. “Conflicting but mostly good.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through all of this.” Magnus murmured into his neck.

“Don’t be, all this press has been good for business!” Alec joked.

He felt Magnus open his mouth to reply when a phone went off, ringtone cutting through the air. Detangling himself from the hug, Magnus answered the phone with one hand and grasped Alec’s hand with the other. Alec just smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“Bane speaking.” He answered simply.

Alec was close enough to make out Raphael’s reply on the other side. “It’s me. I just recieved confirmation that Camille was behind that story. She leaked the information and hired someone to take the photographs of the kiss. Your father is demanding a response.”

Magnus nodded as if this confirmed his suspicions but Alec sucked in a surprised breath. Camille had planned that hold thing to hurt Magnus and break up their relationship? Alec didn’t even know her, but he could feel resentment growing in the pit of his stomach.

“For once, my father is right – we need to send a message.” Alec watched as Magnus seemed to weigh his options.

“Send her my bottle of Gaja Barbaresco to thank her for her troubles.” Magnus said eventually. Alec shivered at his ice-cold voice, even as he wondered what sort of message a bottle of wine would send.

“The good stuff?” Raphael said, his tone a mixture of surprise and agreement.

“The good stuff.” Magnus confirmed, his eyes as hard as steel.

“I’ll see to it myself.” Came Raphael’s reply. “Oh, and congratulate your boy-toy on becoming CEO for me.”

Alec and Magnus smiled at each other. “I will.” Then Raphael abruptly ended the call.

“Congratulations on becoming CEO,” Magnus parrots warmly.

“Thanks.” Alec replies, pulling the other man closer, and resisting the urge to ask Magnus what that was all about – he’s sure the other man will explain it so him later. Besides, nothing else matters when he’s warm and safe in Magnus’ embrace.

“You know,” Magnus begins lightly, “there’s a swarm of paparazzi surrounding the building.”

Alec looks up at him with a smirk. “Well, I guess we should give them a show then. How do you feel about three front covers in a row?”

A matching smirk appeared on Magnus’ face. “I would love nothing more, angel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long!  
> I hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this fic - I have a whole sequel planned out (which is why there is some unfinished storylines like the Camille one) but it will probably take a few months for me to upload.
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think! Comments and kudos are always appreciated! xxx


End file.
